Recovery
by XxcheekylemurxX
Summary: Sequel to Amnesia. Emi is finally home but will her forgotten past catch up to her? Someone who was meant to be dead has taken interest in her and will stop at nothing to her, out of love or usefulness? Lemons in future chapters and strong language. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or SONGS FEATURED [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey hope you enjoy the sequel, please review! :)

* * *

Emi finally knew who she was, who her father was. She was Emi Hatake, daughter of the Copy Cat Ninja.

After the trying mission to retrieve his daughter all Kakashi wanted was to relax and spend time with his daughter. He was thankful Tsunade wanted his report the next day although he was curious as to what happened with Gaara and Sakura. Did they have a run in with Kabuto? But right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was him and his daughter.

Tsunade sat in her office listen to Gaara intently, she had already heard everyone else's report. She was very interested in what Gaara had to say, he seemed to have the most interesting run in. She wanted to know why Kabuto called Emi 'koibito' but more importantly, she wanted know more behind Itachi's willingness to help Emi. Was he really sorry about hurting her or is he head over heels, so much so he's not in his right mind? May be they could use this as an advantage in the future, it could be a way to save the Jinchūriki's from the Akatsuki.

When Kakashi and Emi got home the door was open slightly. He looked around, seeing if whoever had done this was watching. Kakashi quickly pushed Emi behind himself, he couldn't lose her when he only just found her.

"Wait here." He ordered as he slowly went inside the house.

Five minutes later he came back with a letter in his hand, addressed to him. "This was on the dinner table." He informed her. "We'll open it here, just in case it triggers something. Stay back until I've opened it." Emi nodded and stepped back a few paces. Kakashi slowly opened the letter.

 _Dear Kakashi-sensei,_

 _This letter contains some information on Emi-hime I think you should know. After all, a father should know everything about his little girl._

 _Her real name is Kichi Tsukino but Emi Hatake suits her better._

 _Her birthday is the fifth-teen of May, she'll be sixteen. I hope you know to throw a party._

 _Her mother died last year due to illness. You see, Neko's have the ability to live longer than the average human thanks to their cat like genetics. You could say they really do have nine lives. Once they find a mate, they will die when their mate dies. Death by broken heart. I believe the only reason her mother lived for as long as she did was due to Emi. You didn't die, we know that but you left and she couldn't find you._

Kakashi stopped reading for a moment, upset he had caused Emi's mother to die, her weaken state had allowed illness to take her. It was one more death he would have to live with. Emi noticed the sad look of regret in his eyes and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know dad. We have each other now." She told him with a small smile. Kakashi nodded and smiled back before going back to reading, she was right.

 _They lived together on the outskirts of Suna and Emi was enrolled at Suna Academy but she never graduated. Her mother made her leave when her change happened. She was worried about Suna taking advantage of her unique skills._

 _This is the information that I was able to gather in a short space of time._

 _Signed: Emi-hime's Protector._

"It's signed as my protector, who could that be?" Emi asked confused, she hadn't noticed anyone following her or asking anyone to find out this information for her.

"I don't know, we need to take this to Tsunade. She needs to know about this." Kakashi said locking the front door quickly.

They ran all the way to the Hokage's office as Gaara was about to leave. "Gaara you might want to stay for this." Kakashi told him as they meet just outside the office door. He might be able to do some digging up for them back in Suna. Gaara nodded and followed the two back inside.

Tsunade looked up from her paper work on the previous mission.

"Kakashi your report isn't wanted till tomorrow. Go and spend time with your daughter." Tsunade told him before looking back at the paperwork.

"It's not that Hokage-sama. When we got home the front door was open and this on the dinner table." Kakashi explained, handing Tsunade the letter. She quickly read the letter, jotting down the information before looking up at Gaara.

"When you go back to Suna, Gaara, I want you to look up a name. Kichi Tsukino, born on the fifth-teen of May. She should be in Suna Academy's records as a leaving before graduation." Tsunade told him, Gaara started to nod but then stopped, as if he had just thought of something.

"Same hair as Emi-chan but different eyes?" He asked, Tsunade nodded, unable to speak due to the shock of him adding 'chan', it was the first time she had heard something affectionate from him. He wasn't even affectionate towards his own sister.

"Yes, she had red eyes." Kakashi answered for Tsunade, unfazed by Gaara's affection, he saw the way he looked at her when they had regrouped before heading back to Konoha.

"I remember someone like that, she was the only one who was nice to me at the academy. She gave me her teddy and then the next day she disappeared. It was like she knew she was going, she was trying to give me something to replace her, remember her by." Gaara mused with a small smile but a sad look in his eyes.

"Black teddy with ice blue eyes." Emi mused quietly with a smile. She hadn't released the others had heard her. Gaara looked at her in shock while Tsunade and Kakashi smiled at the pair.

"Yes! The same one!" Gaara exclaimed happily before quickly enveloping her into a tight hug. His sand swirled around them. "I can't believe it's you Kitty!" Emi smiled and hugged him back, he tail wrapping around him.

Tsunade quickly shook off her shook.

"Emi-san, what else do you remember?" She asked, hoping that some other memories may have come to light. Gaara might be a key to helping her get her memories back. Emi thought for a moment with a slight frown on her face.

"I remember Racoon being bullied and I stepped in to stop it." She sighed and ran her fingers loving through Gaara's blood red hair. "I got beaten badly for it but it didn't stop me. I kept the bullies away from him. I remember giving him the teddy because I wasn't going to there anymore, I didn't want him to be alone." She said as a tear escaped her eyes as she looked Gaara. Gaara gave a sad smile and gently wiped the tear away. Kakashi watched Gaara closely, he was stepping on thin ice. "I'm so sorry Racoon for not being there for you." She whispered, holding him closer.

"Don't worry Kitty, it couldn't be helped." He told her as he reached up to stroke behind her ear, making her purr softly.

"Now Emi-san, I have some questions for you." Tsunade said, causing the two to separate. "Please take a seat." She added politely. Emi nodded and sat down. "Kakashi, Gaara, it's up to you two if you want to stay." She added looking up at the two men.

"I'm staying with my daughter." Kakashi informed her with a smile.

"I am staying too, if you can't let her live here anymore, Suna will be happy to take her in as one of our own ninja." Gaara said with a warning tone. Tsunade nodded and Emi smiled at the two.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Gaara-san." Tsunade reassured them.

"I have nothing to hide, I'll tell you what you want to know." Emi said with a small smile. Tsunade nodded.

"Frist off, what is Kabuto to you?" Tsunade asked. Emi knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Kabuto tried to get me to date him." She explained, both Gaara and Kakashi growled. "Orochimaru quickly stopped any further efforts." She added and Tsunade nodded.

"A one sided love affair?" Tsunade suggested and Emi nodded. "What can you tell me about the base and any information you know regrading Sasuke?" She added quickly.

"Well, I can't tell you much about the base, I wasn't allowed to see much. Most of the time I was in my room, hospital bay or training grounds." Emi explained but thought for a moment. "Orochimaru said his room was next to mine but I never saw him use it. I don't think he ever left his study unless he was looking for me." She quickly added.

"Do you think you could find your way round again?" Tsunade asked hopefully. Emi nodded.

"I don't mind Inoichi-san looking at my memories if that would help?" Emi asked, she didn't really want to go back there, even for a mission. Tsunade thought for a moment. Emi was hoping that Inoichi could map out the base from her memories.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea, we'll do that tomorrow when he is back from his mission." She said with a sigh. "Anything that could help us with Sasuke at all?" She asked with hope.

"From what I know he was there for training. He wants to kill Itachi for his clan and me." Emi shuddered as she said Itachi's name. She didn't want to remember him for the rest of her life. "I wasn't told much. I feel a little useless, I don't know much. Maybe Inoichi might see something I missed?" Emi suggested hopefully. Tsunade nodded and dismissed them all after thanking Emi for the information. Yin and Yang had been lounging across Emi the whole time. Yang was happy just sleeping whereas Yin gave Tsunade the odd dry look when he was annoyed with a question.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where will you be going now Racoon?" Emi asked Gaara with a smile.

"I don't leave for Suna for another few days. I was just going to go back to my room." Gaara answered. Emi looked up at Kakashi.

"Dad, can I train with Gaara-kun? I know we've only just been reunited but I will be living with you and Gaara will have to leave soon." She pleaded with him, her eyes wide and ears flat to the top of her head. Yin and Yang watched, trying not to laugh at the face that Emi was pulling. Kakashi sighed, she was right, they had plenty of time to get to know each other, and she was living with him before anyway. Gaara only had a small amount of time with her.

"I don't see why not, don't stay out all night tho." He warned her with a smile and walked home, no doubt he would end up on the receiving end of a failed ambush attempt from Iruka trying to find out where Emi was.

Emi smiled and lead Gaara to the training grounds.

"Kitty I missed you." Gaara admitted quietly. Emi looked at him and smiled.

"I missed you too Racoon." She told him.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked her, he had been wondering why the whole walk there.

"I wanted to spar with you. I wouldn't mind being on a team with you one day." Emi explained with a small smile and a little blush on her cheeks, her tail swaying happily. Gaara smiled.

"I'd like that." He answered. Emi nodded and took her place on the training ground. Gaara stood opposite her.

Gaara sent his sand straight for her. She quickly pushed it back with a sound wave. Gaara smirked and surrounded her with his sand. She used her sound waves again to push the sand back. There was no point in using her song jutsu, his sand might slip through her shields. She quickly made clones of herself and ran at Gaara. Gaara quickly put up a sand shield. She laced her fist with chakra, causing the sand to crack as she hit it with all of clones. Gaara quickly surrounded her with sand again. He readied himself to use sand coffin but he won't do it to her.

"Is that the best you've got?" He heard her whisper in his ear. Gaara jumped and let her go, thinking she had escaped his sand somehow. He turned to see nothing.

"W-what?" He gasped and turned back around. "H-how?" He asked.

"Sound waves Racoon." She explained with a smirk. Gaara frowned, she could trick him into thinking she was in one place but she would be somewhere else. She must be able to manipulate sound to change how he heard it. He couldn't rely on his hearing anymore.

While he was distracted she had started to sing, her first shield was already up. He couldn't get her now, unless he went underground. Gaara quickly worked this out, he had watched her fight Dosu at the Chūnin Exams. He quickly dug a hole with his sand, making it move towards her.

Suddenly Iruka turned up.

"Emi-hime! What would your father say!?" He shouted at her, making her jumped and stop immediately. Iruka received a cold glare off Gaara for adding 'hime' to her name.

"Please don't tell him." She quickly begged Iruka.

"Too late." Kakashi said coming out of his hiding place.

"You were spying on me!?" She shrieked at Kakashi, causing all the males to cover their ears.

"Yes, I had to make sure you weren't going to use that jutsu too much." He told her looking annoyed. "Only use that with me when you're training, that way I can make sure you're ok." He then ordered and Emi's ears fell flat to the top of her head.

"Yes dad." She mumbled, lowering her head and Kakashi smiled.

"Iruka is staying for dinner, I was wondering if Gaara would like to as well?" He said while looking at Gaara. Gaara nodded and gave a small hint of a smile. "Well then, I best get back and see what to cook. Be home by six, have fun you three!" Kakashi added before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"MISTRESS!" Two voice screamed. Emi turned to see both Yin and Yang being chased by white puppy.

"Akamaru!" A male voice shouted. She watched a boy with scruffy brown hair in a hoddie running closely behind the dog. Gaara quickly sent his sand to save the two cats, surrounding them with the sand. Emi thanked him and smiled, walking towards the cats while the dog was trying to dig through the sand. The boy that was chasing after the three animals smiled sheepishly at Emi.

"Sorry about Akamaru, he's still a pup." He quickly apologised, rubbing the back of his head. He recognised her from the exams.

"It's alright." Emi replied with a smile and bent down to pat Akamaru's head.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He introduced himself as he picked Akamaru up, placing him on his head.

"Hatake Emi." She replied, picking up both Yin and Yang as Gaara let his sand fall away. Kiba was taken by surprised by her last name, he was unaware Kakashi had a relative of any kind. Both Yin and Yang glared at Akamaru as they took their normal places on Emi. "This is Yin." She said lifting Yin a little higher in her arms to signal it was him. "And Yang is the one hiding in my hood." She added.

"I'm not hiding!" Yang shouted in protest.

"You could have fooled me." Yin answered back in a sarcastic tone resulting in a hiss from Yang. Emi laughed at the two.

"So Kiba-san, you were in the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams? Emi asked, she remembered seeing him there at least.

"Yeah, I was beaten by Naruto." He answered laughing. Emi nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I remember. I was under a different name then, you might remember. I was known as Otogakure Hime." Kiba eyed her with caution.

"Why were you called that?" He asked with suspicion. Gaara stepped forward annoyed with Kiba.

"Watch your tongue." Gaara growled at him. Emi looked back at Gaara.

"Calm down Racoon. I don't blame him being cautious. Orochimaru did well to convince Tsunade-sama that I was his daughter." She looked back at Kiba. Kiba looked slightly shocked that she got away with calling Gaara 'Racoon'. "I was found outside the gates and now suffer with amnesia. Tsunade-sama asked if anyone knew me, Orochimaru told her I was his daughter but I wasn't." Emi explained.

"So you have Kakashi-sensei's last name because?" Kiba asked a little confused.

"Because I am Kakashi daughter." She said with a small smile. Kiba looked at her in shock before laughing.

"Good one! You almost had me!" He managed to say though his laughter.

"She's telling the truth." Iruka calmly spoke. Emi had forgotten he was there, he was being quiet around her for once. Kiba nodded.

"So you're the girl with the cool sound jutsu then." Kiba stated trying to change the subject. Emi nodded and smiled.

"I would show it to you but dad doesn't like me doing it without him around." She explained with a sigh. Kiba smiled anyway.

"Well I have to get back to my team but it was good meeting you." Kiba said as he heard his name being called in the distance.

"Like wise." Emi replied and turned to face Iruka and Gaara. With that Kiba left. The three of them trained together until it was time for dinner. Iruka and Gaara had spent the whole time trying to show off and outdo each other one a number of different things.

"Just in time!" Kakashi shouted as he heard the door open. Emi strolled in happily with two tried ninja following. Kakashi smiled at the two men, both must have been competing for her attention. They ate happily and chatted with each other till it was time to go. Both Iruka and Gaara didn't seem ken to leave but soon left when Kakashi glared at them. Iruka knew this was his 'back off my daughter' glare that he had developed since Emi had turned up. Over the next few days, Emi and Kakashi grew closer together, almost becoming inseparable.

Tsunade called Kakashi to her office with a plan to help save Naruto from Akatsuki. He arrived and bowed, waiting to find out why he was there.

"Kakashi-san, there was something in Gaara-san's report you might find interesting." Tsunade spoke after a brief silence. Kakashi gave her a confused look, didn't she tell them everything before? "While Sakura-chan and he had stopped to heal Emi-san, Itachi turned up." She added and hearing an angry growl from Kakashi. She ignored it and carried on. "He helped them escape Kabuto." Kakashi looked at her in surprise, completely stun by the news. "Itachi seems very willing to help Emi-san to the point where he'll ignore an advantage to get a Jinchūriki. Therefore I will be putting Emi-san on Team Seven." She added when Kakashi got over the shock.

"But that would mean I would be her sensei. Isn't there a rule stating I can't be a team leader to her?" Kakashi asked, he wouldn't be able to control himself if she got injured in anyway on a mission. He only taught her when she first came but she was never a part of Team Seven.

"That is correct, that's why you will no longer be part of Team Seven. Yamato will be taking your place. I will also be assigning Sai to Team Seven until I feel that Emi is emotional ready to go on a mission outside of the village." She informed him and in return she earned a strange look from Kakashi.

"Emotional ready?" He asked confused. Why would she have to be emotionally ready?

"Every time she leaves the village she will have to walk past the place she was found. I don't know how she will react just yet. I want her mind to heal some more before taking her there and see if it bothers her in anyway. After that she will only be able to go on small missions outside the village and none of them can ever be in sound. I won't risk Orochimaru getting her again." She explained and Kakashi nodded in understanding. "Once she can do this Sakura will be taken off the team so she can study with me more closely. I also want you to help her and Naruto become close friends. It may stop Itachi from attacking Naruto if Emi is there."

"Very well. Should I tell the Team the news?" He then asked not sure how they would react to the news.

"Yes but take Yamato-san and Sai-san with you. They should be outside waiting for you." Tsunade said and went back to looking at a pile of papers she was yet to do.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he bowed and left.

Just like she had told him, Yamato and Sai were stood outside waiting.

"They'll be at the training grounds, I'm already an hour late." Kakashi said to the two men while rubbing the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they reached the training grounds, Emi was the first to notice Kakashi.

"And where the hell have you been!?" She shouted at him, ignoring the two men that were with him. By this point Naruto had joined in with the shouting. Kakashi had a sweat drop running down his forehead as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How disrespectful to talk to your sensei like that." The black haired male spoke, aiming his comment at Emi. Emi turned to look at him, glaring.

"Dad who is this idiot?" She hissed through her teeth. Yamato looked surprised at Kakashi whereas Sai showed no emotion to this but he knew he had messed up.

"This is Yamato-san." He introduced the older and taller of the two males. He had brown hair, black eyes and happuri style forehead protector which in Emi's option looked stupid. "And this is Sai-san." He then introduced the dark haired boy that spoke before. Kakashi gulped as Emi glared daggers at Sai. "Well I'm no longer going to be leader of Team Seven." He added quickly, hoping to take Emi's attention off Sai and it worked.

"Why?" She asked before Naruto could even get a word out. Her head was tilted to the side and her tail swished slightly.

"Because you'll be joining Team Seven and I can't be your team leader as I am your father." He explained and Emi nodded. "Oh and Sai will be joining too." He added quickly, hoping Emi wouldn't pick up on it but he was wrong.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked, again all the males had to cover their eyes.

"Emi-chan! That hurt!" Naruto shouted at her as he rubbed his ears.

"Why do I have to work with that crop top wannabe female idiot!?" She added annoyed. Yin and Yang both giggled in the background while Naruto openly laughed at it. Kakashi sighed and looked at Yamato.

"Good luck, she's a handful when she's angry." He told Yamato as he disappeared in a puff of smoke before Yamato could protest him leaving.

"Now why don't we get to know each other's abilities?" Yamato suggested with a nervous smile as he looked at Emi.

"With pleasure." She hissed as she sent out a sound wave towards Sai, causing him to be slammed into a tree.

"I meant talk not show!" Yamato quickly added as he watched Sai hit the tree. Emi huffed and sat on the floor, crossing her arms over her chest. Yamato would have to ask Kakashi how to work with her, she could be quiet hand full when she was angry it seemed.

Later on Emi found out that she wasn't allowed to go any missions outside of village. It was at this point Yamato wished he had let Kakashi tell her. He realised then that Emi wasn't lied back like her father but was hot head. This she must have got from her mother, who ever she was. The two were complete opposites of each other. He had spent the past half an hour trying to calm her down and dodging kunai's. At least it was practise for both of them he thought.

"Kitty calm down." A stoic male voice spoke. They all turned and saw Gaara. Suddenly a kunai flew towards Gaara, his sand quickly shielding him. Emi looked in the direction it came in and saw both Yamato and Sai standing in the defensive position. Emi let her rage take over and ran towards the now two surprised teammates. Gaara sent his sand to stop her, holding her back.

"Let her go!" Yamato shouted, readying to attack. "Why are you here?!"He ordered.

"I was just leaving after being here to build the alliance between Suna and Konoha back up. I came to say goodbye to Emi-chan." He answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then let her go or I'll be forced to attack! That won't be good for the alliance." Yamato ordered again. Gaara shock his head.

"Only if you insist on being beaten to a bloody pulp by Kitty. Especially the dark haired one from throwing the kunai at me." He responded. Yamato gulped and nodded. "Kitty." Gaara called her, Emi looked back at him. "Forget them. Walk with me." He said as the sand slowly let her go. Emi nodded and left with Gaara despite Yamato's protests. Yin and Yang followed closely behind. Yin already didn't like Sai, as for Yang, she was complaining about having to walk everywhere.

"You were never good at controlling your rage." Gaara mused with a small smile as they walked away. Emi laughed and nodded.

"Dad thinks I get it from my mother, he always so laid back." She replied as they moved closer to the village gates. "Racoon, you will visit won't you?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Gaara nodded.

"Yes, whenever I can and soon you will be able to visit me." He said and took her hand. "Come just outside the gates with me?" He asked and Emi nodded, she felt a little nervous by doing so. Every time she had left the village something bad had happened. "I won't let go." Gaara quickly reassured her as he saw her ear drop and her tail sway nervously. Even Yin and Yang could feel the nervous energy coming off her. The two took one step outside of the gates. Emi looked around, ready for something to happen. "Nothing is going to happen." He told her with a smile.

"Gaara." A male voice spoke behind them. They both looked back to a see a slightly annoyed Kakashi. "She isn't ready yet." He added as he told Emi by the arm.

"And how would you know? No one has tried to see if she do it." Gaara hissed back at him.

"Racoon please." Emi silenced Gaara and looked at her father. "Let me try?" She asked and Kakashi sighed and nodded. He let her go and Gaara took one more step, letting Emi follow slowly behind. She gripped his hand tightly as she retoured further. "Gaara." She whispered as she froze up. Gaara looked back and looked in the direction she was looking. He saw nothing and looked at Kakashi confused.

"That's were Iruka-kun found her." Kakashi explained quietly and took Emi's hand, pulling her back to the gates. Gaara sighed and followed them back so he could say goodbye.

"Kitty." Emi looked at Gaara as he called her. "I'll come see you soon, I'll find out what I can for you." He hugged her as he spoke. Emi smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, I'll miss you Racoon." She whispered in his ear before letting her go. Gaara smiled and walked away. Emi held Kakashi's hand and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked concerned once Gaara was out of sight.

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would bother me, that's all." She said with a sigh and headed back towards the village.

"Why don't we go get some ramen with Naruto?" Kakashi asked quickly, Emi turned and looked at him confused and shocked.

"You know you'll end up paying for three ramen just for Naruto, right?" Emi asked, he had never done this before.

"My treat." He said with a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's find Naruto then." He then added, leading her towards the training ground. Emi knew he must be up to something.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called the blond knucklehead. Naruto turned and smiled before jogging over to them. "Want to come with us to Ramen Ichiraku?" He asked and they both watched the blonde's face light up.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted happily and started jogging there. Emi laughed as Kakashi sweat dropped. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Once they got there, they ordered their favourites.

"So dad what's the occasion?" Emi asked suspicious.

"Does a father need a reason to treat his daughter and her friend?" He asked with a smile. Naruto looked at them both confused.

"Yes when her friend can eat three bowls of ramen easily." She answered eyeing him with caution.

"Well seeing as we were all shocked by the news of the Team Seven being changed around. I felt it would be nice to do this." He said with a sigh but it still wasn't enough to convince Emi.

"Why didn't you invite Sakura?" She asked hoping to catch him out.

"I thought you two didn't get along?" He answered back trying not to give a triumphant smile.

"True." Emi sighed. "She thinks I'm mad about Sasuke." Emi said while making a gagging sound at her disgust at the thought. They spent the rest of the time chatting lightly about the good times they all had together before leaving for home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Itachi was that Kichi-hime?" A tall blue shark like man asked Itachi while they stood in the shadows watching Emi and Kakashi walk home.

"No, she's dead." Itachi answered with indifference.

"She could be her sister, they look so alike. We should tell her." The man spoke again, he couldn't believe that Kichi had died, she was on a mission with Itachi. She shouldn't have died if he was with her. There was no body left behind, just a crater. He gave a small sigh and looked at Itachi. He knew that Itachi blamed himself for her death but if Itachi couldn't save her then no one could.

"No." Itachi replied harshly.

"Itachi I know you had feelings for the girl but if she had family they should know what happened to her." The man insisted. Itachi looked at him annoyed.

"No Kisame." Itachi hissed back.

"You know if leader-sama found out she had a sister or someone like that who could the same jutsu, he would send us to get her." Kisame said with a smirk. "Maybe you'll be able to get with this one." He added chuckling to himself. Itachi sighed. So much for trying to cheer you up thought Kisame.

"We should get back to base." Itachi insisted and walked away, leaving Kisame confused but he followed anyway.

They walked to the outskirts of Konoha to a cave. They walked inside once they were sure no one had seen them. Itachi preformed a seal and placed his hand on the wall of cave to relevel a secret entrance. On the inside it didn't look like a cave, it looked more like they were inside a mansion.

"Itachi, Kisame, report." A man with orange hair ordered as they enter the main room of the base.

"The nine tails always seems to be with a jōnin."

"Or with a Kichi-hime look alike." Kisame interrupted Itachi. Itachi could feel his anger boiling. He didn't get her out of the Akatsuki just to have her be pulled back in. Itachi noticed how Tobi had been quiet the whole time he heard Emi's real name mentioned. The freak wouldn't leave her alone when she was here. "I would say they could be twins." Kisame added.

"Is that so?" The man asked interested in this information. "Find out if she can do the same jutsu." Their leader ordered. "If she can bring her here, she will be Kichi-chan's replacement. Now go." He added, Itachi and Kisame bowed.

"Yes leader-sama." They say together before leaving, heading back to Konoha.

Over the next few days they watched Emi but she never seemed to the sound jutsu in her training sessions. Itachi knew she could remember how to do it, he had been keeping an eye on her since Konoha took her in. He hoped this would carry on so Kisame would get bored and they could tell leader-sama that she couldn't.

"Maybe she needs some encouragement?" Kisame asked with a smirk. Itachi looked at him, confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean 'encouragement'?" He asked bored.

"Maybe she won't use it unless she or someone close to her is in danger." Kisame explained. "Kichi didn't like using it because of what it did to her body so maybe this girl is the same?" He then added. Itachi agreed with him mentally and was thankful Kakashi wouldn't let her use it.

"Then we wait till she thinks there is a danger." Itachi said looking back at Emi, hoping nothing would happen while they were watching her.

"No." Kisame said causing Itachi to look back at him. He couldn't be thinking of going out there, she would panic because of the memories he gave her. "I'm going out there to give her a scare." Kisame added with a chuckle.

"No." Itachi quickly hissed. Kisame looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And why not?" He asked. Itachi couldn't tell him why, he needed to make a reason up and quick.

"It will give us away, we need to use stealth if we want both her and the nine tails." Itachi explained. Kisame huffed but then smiled.

"We're only after her at the moment. Besides if she doesn't have the jutsu then we know one more Konoha ninja's abilities." Kisame reasoned, Itachi couldn't argue with this. He would have to let him do this. He just hoped she wouldn't use her jutsu.

"Fine, I'll stay back and watch and only get involved when need." Itachi gave in, he wanted to stay out of this. He was hoping she would use the jutsu but if she did, he would have to help Kisame get her.

Kisame jumped out in front of the training team and smirked, setting his sights on Emi.

"Akatsuki! Stay back!" Yamato shouted pulling Emi away from Kisame as he got closer. Kakashi would kill him if he let his daughter get hurt. "You won't get the nine tails!" Yamato shouted while taking the defensive stance. The others did the same but Sakura looked too nervous to be of any help.

"The Akatsuki aren't after him for the moment, we're more interested in her." Kisame said smirking as he readied Samehada and pointing it towards Emi.

"I'll never let the Akatsuki take Emi-chan again!" Naruto shouted stepping in front Emi. Itachi wanted to kill the kid right there. Luckily Kisame wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, Itachi could make out that she must had a run in one of the others. Kisame gave Naruto a strange look.

"She has never been in the Akatsuki otherwise she would be in the robe." Kisame told him. "Although she looks exactly like Kichi-chan." He added. Emi's breath hitched at the sound of her birth name. Kisame caught the look on her face. "So you knew Kichi-chan? Her twin perhaps?" Kisame asked with a bigger smirk. Emi decided if he didn't know she was really Kichi then she shouldn't let him know this. She nodded in response to his question. The others looked surprised, no doubt they would question her on this later. At least Tsunade would be able to clear things up if they didn't believe her. "Thought as much." Kisame smiled. "Why don't you join, be with your sister?" He asked, she wasn't to know that Kichi was dead but he did feel sorry for the fact that she would find once they got to base. Little did he know he was really talking to Kichi. Emi shock her head, words refused to make themselves known. "Well I'll just have to tell Kichi her sister doesn't love her." He answered harshly to her in response to her shaking her head.

"Go ahead, as far as I care she's as good as dead." Emi finally spoke, the others were still too shocked to speak. Kisame growled, his plan wasn't working, he was hoping to guilt trip her.

"We'll just have to have to take you by force then." He growled and ran towards them.

"Emi run to your father, Sai stay with her!" Yamato shouted as he intercepted Kisame. Emi nodded and started running. Sai kept up just behind her.

"Itachi she's getting away!" Kisame roared, happy to be getting a fight for once. Yamato gasped and quickly ordered the others to warn Sai and Emi, they won't be able to fight Itachi on their own.

Itachi sighed and went after them, he would have to try seeing as Zetsu might be watching. He ran after them and jumped on Emi. She screamed and released a sound wave, effectively throwing Itachi off her and into a tree. She's been practising he thought to himself as he got back up. Sai pulled Emi behind himself.

"Sai close your eyes." Emi ordered, Sai looked at her confused. "Dad told me if I ran into him again to keep my eyes closed. His Sharingan is more advanced than Sasuke's." She quickly explained and Sai closed his eyes. Emi already had her eyes closed.

"Smart girl." She heard Itachi say as she started to sing.

Naruto and Sakura arrived as Emi had the first shield up around her and Sai.

"EMI!" Naruto shouted.

"Go to the Hokage and Kakashi!" Sai responded for her, he didn't want her to lose her concentration. It was a shame he wouldn't be able to see her jutsu. Her voice was amazing to listen to. Naruto and Sakura split to fulfil their orders.

Naruto ran to find Kakashi, luckily it didn't take him long.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He shouted. Kakashi turned and looked confused.

"Why aren't you training with the others?" He asked with his head slightly tilted so he could see Naruto as he was reading the latest Icha Icha novel.

"Yamato-sensei is fighting a big blue man from the Akatsuki and Emi-chan and Sai-san are fighting Itachi!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi gasped and put his book away quickly.

"Take me to Emi-hime!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto nodded and showed the way.

"Itachi!" Kakashi roared as he covered his one eye and uncovered his Sharingan eye. Itachi took his attention from Emi and looked at Kakashi.

"The Akatsuki want her, too bad her sister Kichi isn't here to get her herself." Itachi said, he didn't want the cover story that Kisame had made without knowing being blown out of the water. Kakashi looked at Emi in surprise, she must have managed to convince them that she wasn't Kichi in some way. How did she trick Itachi? He knew who she was without a doubt. Unless he didn't her to be taken by the Akatsuki again. He was trying to protect her without them finding out. But Kakashi still had to watch her open her eyes so she could direct a landslide without getting him with it. He knew that Itachi wasn't trying so that he could give her the best chance of escape, as long as the other teammate didn't come to help Emi could escape.

Itachi had managed to avoid the earthquakes from swallowing him up as well as the vibrations of her music hitting his chest that gave the emery the sensation that their hearts were burning. She must have done it with her eyes closed, scared to be taken by them again. Itachi just about escaped the landslide thanks to Kisame appearing and pulling him away in time. He must have dealt with Yamato enough to help out here. Itachi was a little annoyed by this. He could have allowed himself to be hit by the landslide enough to make it look like they got him and escape. Now he had no back up plan, he would have to take her.

"I told you, put her in danger and she'll do it." Kisame said with a chuckle.

Emi had reached her body's maximum.

"Sai catch her!" Kakashi ordered as he jumped in front of the two, ready to protect her with his life. Emi looked up at Kakashi as she rested in Sai's arms. Kisame ran at Kakashi, ready to swing Samehada.

"No dad!" Emi shouted and managed to jump out of Sai's arms and push Kakashi clear. She throw a sound wave at Kisame, almost sending him to Itachi. Kakashi caught her as she fell again.

"Emi, talk to me." Kakashi ordered as he panicked. Emi smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just too much chakra dad." She reassured him quietly, still smiling even though her nose was bleeding heavily.

While Kakashi was distracted Itachi managed to get him in his Tsukuyomi. He had silently signalled to Kisame to take Emi from Kakashi.

Kisame ran back to Itachi with a screaming Emi over his shoulder. Both Sai and Naruto wanted to attack but with their eyes were closed they could end up hurting Emi. Kisame knocked Emi out just as Tsunade arrived with Sakura. Itachi and Kisame both ran, running as fast as they could. The last thing they need was an angry Tsunade following them.

"We can't go after then." Tsunade said with a sigh as she tended to an unconscious Kakashi while Sakura went to tend to Yamato.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "We have to go after her!" He pleaded but Tsunade shock her head.

"You're no match for Itachi as for the other one, we won't know his abilities until I talk to Yamato. It be a plan to get you out of village, making you an easy target." Tsunade explained. She knew that Kakashi wasn't going to be happy about this when he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Emi started to come round as they entered the hideout, her head was throbbing badly. A boy in an orange mask came running at them.

"Kichi-chan! Kichi-chan!" He shouted while Itachi pushed past him. His shouting wasn't helping Emi's head either.

"This isn't Kichi, this is her sister." Kisame explained as he felt Emi shift her weight on his shoulder. Kisame felt slightly sorry for the man in the mask, he poor man wouldn't be able to understand that she wasn't Kichi. Then again why was he even in the Akatsuki? The man is an idiot. "Looks like someone's awake now." He said with a smirk and placed her down on her feet but kept his hand on her shoulder. Emi sighed, she couldn't get away now, and she had to make a plan.

The three men lead her to a large room, she was a little unsteady on her feet up refused to take the offer of being carried by the masked weirdo.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." A man with orange hair greeted her as he walked up to her. "Well you do look exactly like Kichi-chan. A twin perhaps?" He asked her as he circled her, taking in her appearance. Emi nodded and looked at the floor. "You will look at me child and you will address me as Leader-sama." He added as he lifted Emi's face to look at him. She head-butted him in the face. He growled holding his nose and slapped her face hard enough to knock her to the floor. "Itachi lock her up, a few days without food or water that should teach her. Although if she's anything like her sister she will need to be scared into obeying." He hissed as Itachi helped Emi up. She tried to get away from him. She managed to throw him back with a sound wave before passing out from using too much chakra.

Itachi hissed in pain as he got back up from hitting the wall. He went to pick her up when their leader spoke again. "Put charka restrains on her. We don't want her running. I forgot how powerful their sound jutsu is." He ordered before leaving. Itachi sighed and put the restraints on her.

"Why is does she wear a mask un?" A blonde male asked getting closer to her and Itachi.

"Why don't we find out?" Kisame asked and reached out to pull her mask down. Itachi smacked his hand away.

"No, she will show her face if she wants too." Itachi said walking away with Emi in his arms. If they saw the rest of her face they would know for sure she was Kichi.

"What's wrong with him un?" The blond asked Kisame who just shrugged his shoulders.

Emi woke up a few hours later locked inside a dark room. The door creaked open to reveal a red haired man holding a tray of food. Emi quickly curled up in the corner of the room.

"Don't be scared." He spoke softly and moved closer slowly, trying not to startle her. Emi tried to push him back with a sound wave but nothing was happening. Emi started to panic, why couldn't she do her jutsu? "It won't work." He said once he worked out what she was trying to do. "We've put charka restrains on you." He added moving closer again and kneeled in front of her. She saw the food and looked at him confused.

"I thought I wasn't allowed any food or water?" She asked quietly and scared. The man smiled.

"I felt sorry for an old friend's sister." He said placing the tray down. Emi looked up at him and cowered even more. "Why do you hide your face?" He asked curious, if she was Kichi sister he was sure she would be beautiful, a rival to his art.

"You should know, you're the one who did it." She hissed at him angrily. The man looked at her confused.

"I haven't done anything." He said as Emi pulled down her mask. He saw the scar that started at the left corner of her mouth and ran up her cheek. "I would do no such thing to a beauty like you. You resemble your sister so much." He said with a sad sigh.

"I am Kichi." She muttered looking away. The man gasped.

"Kichi-chan?" Emi nodded and looked at the floor. The man reached out to touch her causing her to flinch. "I would never hurt you Kichi-chan. Why would you think that?" He asked as he cupped her right cheek, lifting her face to look at him. As he did her fridge moved and allowed him to see another scar on the top of her head. "You have amnesia don't you?" He then asked with a sigh. "Who told you I hurt you? Why do you hate all of us?" He added looking into her eyes. Maybe someone knew she was part of the Akatsuki and want to hurt them by turning her against them.

"No one told me, I remember it all." She hissed back at him. The man sighed and left, she wasn't going to tell him anything.

Their leader was sat in his office when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He called and watched as red haired puppet, Sasori come in. "What is it Sasori?" He asked looking back at his paper work, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted from his work. But also confused, it wasn't often the puppeteer would come to his office.

"The girl is Kichi-chan." Sasori said calm and watched as their leader froze.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking up at Sasori who nodded. But she was dead wasn't she? Itachi had seen her die.

"Yes, she has amnesia and I think someone tampered with her memories so that she thinks we did things to her, bad things." Sasori explained. "She seems to think I cut her cheek open, that's why she wears the mask." He then added.

"Get Itachi, he will be able to reverse any tampering and maybe help with her amnesia. Get me once it's done." He ordered quickly and Sasori left.

Sasori went straight to Itachi's room and knocked on his door. Itachi answered the door looking very worn out and annoyed.

"Itachi, the girl is Kichi-chan." He said but noticed the lack of surprise on Itachi's face.

"You knew!?" Sasori asked annoyed. Itachi shock his head, he didn't want anyone knowing he already knew and helped her leave. Sasori knew something was up when Itachi came back that day and told everyone she was dead. Itachi was too good to let his comrades die, especially one he had a soft spot for. He wasn't too sure how much Itachi really did like her but it was enough for her to get special treatment from the normally stoic man.

"No but I thought she might be, I couldn't find her body that day." He said quickly and sighed. "But why are you telling me this?" He asked, the last thing he wanted was to go see her, she would be scared of him, he gave her the worse memory he could think of. The last thing he wanted was her feelings to come through and cause her to come back of her own free will. She needed to stay away, it was for her own good.

"Leader-sama sent me, he thinks someone has tampered with Kichi-chan's memories, that's why she was so hostile towards us." Sasori explained. "He wants you to see if you can reverse the tampering and maybe help with her amnesia." He added with hope in his eyes. Itachi nodded and went with Sasori to see Emi. He knew she would freak out when he walked in. This was the last thing he wanted to do.

Emi hadn't touched the food left for her, she didn't trust them not to put something in it. The door opened again and she saw the same red haired man but this time Itachi was with him. Emi cowered in the corner again, her mask still down. Sasori sighed and looked away, he hated seeing his friend like this. Itachi hated seeing the scar he gave her. He kneeled in front of her only earning him a kick in the face.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed at him. Itachi held his broken nose and looked up at Sasori annoyed.

"Kichi-chan he's trying to help you!" Sasori stressed to her as he tried to get closer to her but Itachi stopped him.

"Kichi-koibito." Itachi called her calmly. Emi froze and looked up at him. Even Sasori was taken back by what he called her.

"Koibito?" Sasori asked in a mutter. Itachi nodded and sighed, now Sasori knew their secret. He hoped that he would keep that secret.

"You raped me!" Emi screamed at him. "And you call me koibito!?" She stood up quickly and ran out the door, Sasori was too caught up with taking in the resent information in to catch her.

"Sasori get her!" Itachi ordered as he got off the floor, trying to set his nose back into place.

Emi ran down the corridor only to run into someone's bare chest. She looked up to see a sliver haired man, smiling down at her.

"Look whose back Kakuzu!" The sliver haired man shouted happily and went to help Emi up, only to get kicked in the chest. Kakuzu frowned as he watched her get back up and start to run again while the sliver haired man cursed. It was unlike Kichi to behave this way. He thought she was dead anyway.

"Kakuzu stop her!" Sasori shouted as he ran round the corner. Kakuzu threads grabbed Emi and pulled her back. She screamed in frustration.

Their leader's office door slammed open.

"What is all this noise for?!" He roared at them as Itachi walked around the corner, still holding his nose as blood poured out. Emi smirked at the sight of her handy work.

"They've trained her more in taijutsu, she managed to brake my nose and run." Itachi explained and the sliver haired man laughed at him.

"Kakuzu take her back to the room with Itachi and don't mess it up this time!" Their leader ordered and slammed his door again as he went back into his office.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this chapter is very short, this is because there is a slight lemon in the next chapter. This is so that anyone who wants to skip the lemon can do so without missing any of the story. :)

* * *

Kakuzu grumbled as he followed Itachi back to the room where they had locked her up with Emi still in his threads. Itachi sighed as they entered.

"Keep her in your threads, I don't know how she'll react once I remove the tampered memory." Itachi said as he looked into her eyes. Kakuzu still wasn't pleased, this time he was wasting could be time being used to get more bounties.

A few minutes later he collapsed to the floor, panting for breathe as sweat lined his brow. "Someone did a good job, I undid the memories." He said sitting up slowly, even though he knew he was the one who did it. Emi just stared at him. Itachi started to worry due to how quiet she was being, he had been expecting her to try jumping him or at least throw a fit and swear her head off. "Kichi-chan?" He called her and moved closer.

Suddenly she screamed and passed out, the untempering must have taken it out of her too. Kakuzu released her from his threads and lay her gently on the floor. Sasori ran in, a worried expression clearly on his face. "Don't worry, she'll wake up in a minute." Itachi reassured the puppet man who breathed a sigh of relief.

Emi woke up with a headache a few minutes later.

"What the fuck!?" She shouted annoyed, holding her head and looked up to see everyone in Akatsuki surrounding her except Leader-sama. "What the fuck are all you looking at?" She asked annoyed. The sliver man cheered and hugged her tightly.

"My cursing buddy is back!" He cheered happily. Itachi mentally counted to three in his head.

"Get the fuck off me Hidan, you little shit!" She shouted at him as Itachi reached three in his head, still as predictable and foul mouthed as ever. Hidan let her go and smiled, he was glad she was back to being herself. The man in an orange mask suddenly hugged Emi making her stiffen. Itachi was unsure how she would react to him, she was very cautious around him for some reason. "Tobi." She hissed, Tobi looked up at her.

"Yes Kichi-chan?" He asked innocently causing the vein in Emi's forehead pop out.

"Get the fuck off me." She hissed at him. Tobi quickly let her go and hid behind a blond man. Emi stormed off and they all heard a door slam in the distance.

"What was that about?" Kisame asked confused, what was she so angry about?

"It'll take a while for her head to sort itself out. I'll go make sure she's alright." Itachi said and walked out, hoping she had gone to her old room. He knew he was in trouble with her, he just hoped that she wouldn't be upset with him for long. He sighed as he reached her room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Emi shouted through the door.

"It's Itachi." He said while sighing again, he had messed up big time, he shouldn't have let Kisame start a fight. Emi opened the door and glared at him.

"What koibito?" She hissed sarcastically. Itachi looked down and took a deep breathe.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly as he looked back up at her. Emi sighed and nodded, moving to the side to let him in, she was clearly incredibly angry at him. "I'm sorry." He said as she shut the door behind them.

"Don't." Emi said as she raised her hand to silence him as she interrupted him. "I should have known this would happen." She added in frustration as she sat down on the bed.

"I should have done more." Itachi said sitting down next to her. "I could have done more to stop this from happening." He added, it was his fault she was back. Emi looked up at him and smiled.

"It's ok, I'm with you now." She said as she leaned closer to him. Itachi smiled and gently held her cheek with his hand.


	7. Small Lemon, Skip if you want!

"I love you." She whispered against his lips and kissed him with her soft lips. Itachi pulled her closer, running his fingers through her soft hair. Her braid had already fallen lose in the fight. He was glad to see that her fashion choices hadn't changed since she was gone. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him.

"I love you too." He said and pulled her closer as he kissed her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and untie his ponytail. She kissed him with more passion, she had missed him so much, and she needed him. He kissed back with just as much passion as his hands started to rom over her body. She pushed him backwards on the bed, only breaking the kiss to climb on top of him. "Kichi, are you sure you want this?" Itachi asked as he looked up at her. Did she really want to stay? She didn't want to be in the Akatsuki, would she really stay just for him?

"Yes, I love you Itachi, I could have never lasted this long without if you hadn't tampered with my memories." She answer truthfully and leaned down to kiss him. Itachi smiled and kissed her, letting his hands get to know her body once more. Emi moaned softly as Itachi's hands moved down her side and gently grabbed her butt cheeks. Itachi smirked as he heard the moan and pulled her down so she was lying on top of him. She could feel through their clothes that Itachi was starting to get hard. She pulled his clock off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor. Itachi did the same with her crop top, leaving her top half only covered by wrappings. The next item of clothing to go was Itachi's top. As he sat up to help her and she rubbed her crouch over his hardening cock. Itachi hissed from the friction. The kiss broke as Emi pulled his top over his head but instead of going back to his lips, she did soft kisses from his ear down to his collar bone. She sucked on the skin every now and again, making Itachi become very flustered. He wanted to take her there and then.

Just as Itachi reached for a kunai to cut through Emi wrappings when someone hammered the door with their fist. Emi growled under her breathe and glared at the door.

"Ignore them, they'll go away." Itachi spoke softly, turning her face to look at him. Her eyes softened and she leaned down to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet the hammering on the door got louder. Emi growled and match over to the door, throwing it open.

"What!?" She shouted at whoever was at the door. Hidan blinked as he looked at her. She was only in her wrappings and shorts and her hair was messy.

"I thought you'd like to spar?" He asked innocently and then he noticed a half-naked Itachi on the bed. Hidan's nose let out a dribble of blood before he started laughing. Emi growled at him. Hidan immediately stopped laughing and smiled innocently before running away while shouting about how Itachi and Emi were finally getting it on. She growled again and slammed the door shut.

Itachi sighed and pulled Emi back on the bed.

"Ignore the idiot." Itachi said as their lips met. They kissed each other with passion, this time Itachi was on top of her. He took out his kunai and cut the wrappings between her breasts. Emi blushed and looked away. Itachi smirked and kissed down her neck, biting her gently every few kisses. Emi moaned softly as his hands squeezed her breasts.

"Itachi." She sighed his name. Itachi looked up at her as he moved his lips slowly down to the valley of her breasts. His fingers gently played with her nipples before moving his lips up to her right nipple and taking it in his mouth. He played with her left nipple as he sucked on her right before swapping so he could the other the same treatment. Emi's fingers had found his hair, tugging at it gently and running them through it. Itachi's trousers were getting rather tight for him, her moans were making him harder.


	8. Chapter 7

"Itachi, Kichi open this door!" Leader-sama's voice roared from behind the door. Emi growled while Itachi sighed. The only reason Leader-sama knew was because Hidan has interrupted them and then ran off shouting about it. They got dressed quickly knowing if they kept him waiting he would just walk in. Emi opened the door with a sigh. She hadn't bothered putting her wrappings back on, all she had was her crop top struggling slightly covering her C-cup breasts.

"What is it Leader-sama?" She asked trying to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice.

"I don't sanction this relationship, end it now." Leader-sama ordered, making the vein in her forehead pop out.

"You don't or he doesn't?" She hissed at him. Leader-sama sighed which told Emi it wasn't Leader-sama's orders. She growled and stormed off to find the man stopping her from being with her love.

She slammed open the door to Tobi's room.

"YOU!" She shouted at him, Tobi flinched and jumped back from the fist that was flying at him.

"Me Kichi-chan?" He asked innocently and cowered in the corner of the room while Emi loomed over him.

"Yes you!" She shouted. Itachi had ran after her and held her back before she could try killing Tobi. Emi struggled against him.

"Help someone!" Itachi shouted as he was losing his grip. Kisame came running to help. He help Itachi hold her.

"I've never seen her this angry before." Kisame said as he struggled with Itachi, he was surprised how much stronger she had grown.

"Tobi run! We can't hold her much longer!" Itachi shouted at Tobi who quickly got to his feet and ran. "Where's Hidan when you need him?" Itachi hissed as Emi clawed his arm.

"I don't know, we can't let her go until she has a distraction." Kisame answered just before yelping from Emi biting his arm. "I swear her teeth are sharper." He muttered as Hidan walked past.

"What's going on?" Hidan asked looking over Itachi's shoulder so he could see into the room.

"Just the person we need." Kisame said with a sick smirk. Hidan raised his eyebrow but before he could question it Kisame and Itachi had lost their grip on Emi.

She turned and Hidan was in her way.

"Move!" She shouted at him, looking down the corridor. Hidan glared at her.

"Make me!" He shouted back with a smirk on his lips. Emi growled and looked at him.

"I said move you deaf fucker!" She shouted again, Hidan frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I said make me bitch!" He shouted back making both Itachi and Kisame flinch at the word 'bitch'. Emi glared at him and her tail swayed angrily.

"Say that again man whore." She hissed at him, stepping closer.

"With pleasure, I said make me bitch." He said with a smirk, leaning down slightly. Emi growled and punched him in the face. Hidan grabbed his nose.

"You whore!" He shouted at her and got his scythe out. Itachi quickly took the charka retrains off Emi, she would need her charka for this. Hidan ran at her only to be pushed back with a sound wave. Emi smirked. Kakuzu had now come to see what was going on, he could hear the shouting from the other side of the base.

Emi and Hidan had resorted in hand to hand combat as Emi had lodged his scythe into a wall, it would take Hidan too long to get out of the wall, and Emi would be able to rip him apart if he tired. Sasori had now turned up with the blond male.

"Brat help me out here." He hissed and got his charka strings ready while the blonde made something from clay. Sasori grabbed Emi with his chakra strings as Hidan went to charge. "Now Deidara!" He shouted and the blonde throw the clay at Hidan and it exploded, leaving Hidan in pieces on the floor. Kakuzu sighed.

"Thanks Sasori, I have to fix him." He grumbled as he picked up Hidan's body parts.

"Blame Itachi and Kisame, they should have stepped in to stop them." Sasori hissed, glaring at Itachi. "I'm ashamed of you Itachi." He hissed walking away and pulling Emi along with him.

Back in Konoha, both Yamato and Kakashi were awake, sitting on a hospital ward. Tsunade came in to check on them. Yin and Yang were sat on the end of Kakashi's bed.

"Where's Emi?!" Kakashi asked worried before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"I'm afraid the Akatsuki took her." Tsunade said looking down.

"Yin and Yang told me they lost her scent at the border, they can't get to her unless she summons them." He said panicking. "What took you so long to get there!? She wouldn't be gone if you had been quicker!" Kakashi shouted at her as rage took over him.

"Don't shout at me Kakashi! I was in surgery, I couldn't just drop everything to come." Tsunade told him trying not to get angry, the man had just lost his daughter to the Akatsuki.

"Let me go after them." Kakashi begged and Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I'm waiting for Jiraiya to get here, he has a spy in the Akatsuki, and we can keep tabs on her that way. It will allow us to get her back at the right time." Tsunade said, she knew Kakashi didn't want to hear that, he wanted her to agree to let him go. Kakashi sighed and turned his attention to the cats while Tsunade spoke to Yamato about the Akatsuki member he fought.

Sasori took Emi to his room and sat her down at his desk.

"Are you calm now?" He asked as he sat on his bed. Emi nodded and sighed. Sasori released her from his chakra strings. "Why are you so angry Kichi-chan? You were never like this before, what happened?" He asked her concerned.

"When I ended up in Konoha they tried to find out who I was, they tried to find my family. I found that Orochimaru made himself my adoptive father." She started to explain, Sasori looked at her surprised.

"Orochimaru wanted to be your father?" He asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, he kidnapped my mother when she was pregnant with me and ended up wanting to keep me as his own. He's probably looking for me again." She explained with a sigh. "Anyway, my real father is Hatake Kakashi." She added.

"Well I do see the resemblance." Sasori said with a small smile. Emi smiled as well and nodded.

"Sasori can I ask you something?" Emi asked shyly. Sasori gave her a cautious look.

"What is it?" Emi took a deep breathe.

"When you get Gaara-kun, will he live after we extract the demon from him?" She asked looking down, she didn't want him to see the sadness in her eyes. Sasori seemed a little shocked by the honorific but ignored it for now.

"No." He answered simply. Emi nodded and stood up to leave, she couldn't let him see her cry.

"Kichi-chan why have you let yourself become attached to that boy?" Sasori asked as he stood up to block her exist. Emi sighed and looked at him.

"He was my friend when I was little Sasori. I never wanted to be here. I want to be in Konoha with my dad but then I won't be able to be with Itachi. He is the only reason I'm staying." She explained. "But now Leader-sama wants to stop me and Itachi being together. I don't think I could last much longer here." She added looking down. Sasori sighed.

"Itachi tampered with your mind didn't he?" He asked, he had worked out why Itachi wasn't surprised by the girl really being Kichi. Emi nodded.

"He agreed to lie about my death and tamper with my mind so that I wouldn't come back, so I could live a normal life." She said as tears started to freely fall down her cheeks. Sasori gently held her hand.

"We'll find a way through his my dear friend." He said softly and made her sit back down at his desk as there was a knock at his door.

Sasori opened it to find Tobi, the last person Emi needed to have near her.

"What is it Tobi?" He hissed at him.

"Leader-sama told Tobi to bring Kichi-chan to him." Tobi answered and tried to see pass Sasori.

"And how did you know she would be here?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Tobi went to her room and she wasn't there so Tobi went to Itachi. Itachi told Tobi she was with you." Tobi explained happily. Sasori sighed and looked over his shoulder at Emi.

"Kichi, Leader-sama wants to see you." He told her even though she properly heard him talking to Tobi. Emi nodded.

"I'll be there in minute Tobi, you can go." She said standing up and drying her eyes.

"Tobi can't leave without you. Leader-sama said I had to bring you." Tobi replied with a smile in his voice. Emi shuddered. Sasori let her past and watched Tobi grab her hand.

"This way Kichi-chan!" He shouted as he pulled her along. Emi sighed and let him lead her to Leader-sama's office.


	9. Chapter 8

Once they were inside the office Tobi completely changed. "Itachi can't have you Kichi-chan, you're mine." Tobi hissed at her and slapped her across the face. Emi gasped and fell to her knees.

"Madara-sama don't you think that was too much?" Leader-sama said as he sat at his desk. Emi was surprised to hear Leader-sama address someone like that.

"Maybe you're right." Tobi said with a heavy sigh and helped Emi up. Madara? So that was his real name she thought to herself. She knew that 'Tobi' was a disguised but she didn't know who he really was. "I'm sorry Kichi-chan." He said softly as he stroked the cheek he hit which brought her out of her thoughts. Emi kept her eyes glued to the floor. "My dear, look at me." He said as he lifted her face to look at him. "I have a gift for you." He then added with a smile in his voice. He went behind Leader-sama's desk and got a box out of the draw. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she went back to looking at the floor. "For you, my precious gem." He said as he handed her the box. Emi took it and slowly opened it. Inside was a diamond encrusted collar. Emi gasped and looked at Tobi. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked and Emi nodded, still in shock. "But not as beautiful as you." He said as he stood behind her, Emi tensed and watched as his hands reached over her shoulders, taking the collar. "Would you mind removing your forehead protector my darling?" He whispered in her ear. Emi slowly removed her forehead protector from her neck. "Now would you be so kind to move your pretty hair so I can put your collar on?" He asked, still whispering in her ear. Emi did as he wished and let him place the collar around her neck. Tobi stood back as she let her hair fall back down. Emi turned to face him. "Pein leave." Tobi ordered as he looked at Leader-sama. Emi's eyes widened, she had never known Leader-sama's real name now. Pein sighed and left the two alone.

"Come Kichi-chan." Tobi held out his hand for her. Emi slowly took it and watched him closely. He led her to the back of the office were there was a door hidden behind a curtain. He opened the door and led her inside. She stood in the middle of the room while he closed the door.

Inside the room was four poster queen sized bed with black bedding which had the Uchiha crest on it. Silk hung down from the four posts so they could be pulled across to act as a curtain. The room was lit with candles and the walls were painted in the Uchiha colours. There was another door across the room which was most likely a bathroom. The furniture was made with dark wood like the floor. Tobi quietly led Emi to the bed and sat her down while he stayed stood up.

"Now my dear, I no longer want you with Itachi." He started to say but Emi interrupted him.

"You have no say in who I love." She hissed at him. Tobi took off his mask and she gasped. Half of his face was scarred. He glared at her.

"Kichi you will listen to me because now you are mine!" He shouted at her, standing over her. Emi leaned back slightly, frightened. "I let have your fun with the boy before you went missing but now you belong to me." He told her in a firm tone. Emi looked down at the floor, trying not to cry. "Kichi look at me." He ordered and Emi reluctantly looked up at him. "I have planned for you to become my wife, you will bare my Uchiha child, and at that point my plan to achieve peace will be done." He told her with a soft smile.

"Madara I." He quickly cut her off.

"You will call me Madara-sama when we are alone and Tobi-kun around the others, understood?" He asked her with a glare. Emi nodded and he cleared his throat to tell her he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes Madara-sama." She said softly. Madara smiled and patted her head. "Madara-sama I can't be your wife if I don't love you." She whispered looking down. Madara growled and pulled her to her feet, facing him.

"You will and you have no say in this!" He shouted at her. "From now on you listen to me!" He added.

"Yes Madara-sama." She answered timidly and he throw her back onto the bed.

"I have some rules for you, follow them and I will be a loving husband to you. Disobey me and you will be punished in whatever way I see fit." He told her as he went over to a chest of draws and took out some clothes. "You will wear these knee length kimonos from now on, with shorts underneath." He told her as he gave her the clothes. "You can change now, there is a screen for you in the corner." He added pointing to the far side of the room. Emi nodded and picked up a plain dark red kimono with black sleeves and obi. She went behind the cream fabric screen and quickly changed.

Madara smiled happily as she came out from behind the screen.

"Beautiful my dear." He said as he held out his hand for hers. Emi took his hand and looked up at him. "I would prefer it if kept your hair down, it looks much prettier." He added and kissed the top of her head. Emi looked at the floor, keeping quiet was her best option at the moment. "My next rule will be that you now sleep in here. I don't want that boy sneaking in to see." He said after a small silence.

"I will get my stuff moved in as soon as possible Madara-sama." Emi said looking up slowly. Madara shock his head.

"No need, Pein is doing that for you." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I want you to keep away from Itachi too." Emi looked down, trying not to cry. "Do you understand me Kichi?" He said with a slightly angry tone. Emi looked up and nodded.

"Yes Madara-sama." She replied quietly, Madara smiled.

"Good, that's my girl. Now we have a meeting attend to in the main room." Madara told her he put his mask back on, leading her out the room.

They went to the main room were the rest of the Akatsuki were gathered. Tobi pulled her to sit next him on the sofa, stopping Itachi from sitting next to her. Once they were all seated Pein stood up. Itachi noticed Emi's change in clothes and frowned, he eyed the collar around her neck, wondering where it came from. Kakuzu had noticed it too but he was more interest with how much he could sell it for.

"I have new missions for all of you which will start tomorrow." He told them, making Hidan grumble which he ignored. "Kichi-chan you will head back into Konoha making it look like you escaped us, you will pretend to still have amnesia." He said looking at Emi who nodded.

"Yes Leader-sama." She responded.

"Before you do I want you to fight Hidan. I'm sure the two of you can make you look battle worn." He ordered while Hidan smiled happily, he could get his pay back now. "Your mission in Kichi-chan is to retrieve information on the village, its ninja and the nine tails." He informed her. "I would also like you to become close to nine tails, flirt with him if you have to." He added, Emi felt Tobi tense before he suddenly spoke.

"Leader-sama is telling Kichi-chan to get kissy kissy with a beast!?" He cried causing Emi's vein to pop out again.

"Will you shut up?!" She shouted at him annoyed. She was already upset at having to betray her village and now she had to put up with Madara playing the part of Tobi.

"Sorry Kichi-chan! Tobi is very sorry!" He cried out again, hugging her tightly which only served to annoy Emi even more.

"Tobi if you don't let me go I will beat you till you no longer exist!" She shouted at him again. Tobi quickly let her go. Emi was glad that when they were with the others she could do as she pleased. It made her feel in control of her life again but this wouldn't last long. Pein cleared his throat to start speaking again.

"I also understand you have a history with the one tail?" He asked.

"Yes Leader-sama, when I was at Suna Academy." She informed him. Pein nodded.

"If you can, I want you to get closer to him too but if he doesn't come to village during your mission then we can wait till then to send you to Suna." He told her. "Itachi, Kisame, you will follow Kichi back into Konoha but not allow yourselves to be seen. However if you are, you are to make out you are there to retrieve Kichi-chan." He then added looking both Itachi and Kisame. Tobi tensed again.

"When can I go on a mission?" He asked, waving his hands in the air. Leader-sama sighed.

"You will be going with Deidara to find the locations of the other tailed beasts." He said as he started to lose his patience. Madara was a very good actor, Pein would give him that.

"Yay!" Tobi shouted and Deidara grumbled in the background while Sasori told him be quiet.

"The rest of you will go bounty hunting to gain more money but keep an eye on your assigned tailed beasts. If you have an advantage then take them. You're dismissed, prepare for leaving in the morning." He told them. Everyone stood up and left the room apart from Itachi, Emi and Tobi.

"Kichi-chan." Itachi called her, she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Kichi-chan!" Tobi shouted to get her attention. Emi looked at him and sighed.

"Yes Tobi-kun?" She asked. Itachi gave her strange look, she wasn't kind to Tobi at all but suddenly she was. Something was wrong.

"You have to get ready for your fight tomorrow! Tobi will help! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted and grabbed Emi's hand, dragging her away from Itachi. Itachi would have to talk to her about this, at least they weren't leaving till tomorrow. He would have to stop by her room tonight but first he had to go see someone.


	10. Chapter 9

It was very late in the evening when finally Jiraiya arrived in Konoha. He headed straight up the Hokage's office and knocked. Normally he would sneak in through the window but he knew now was not the time for games. A tired sounding Tsunade called to however it was to enter, she was hoping for a quiet evening. Jiraiya walked in concerned for his former teammate.

"I see Hokage duties are making you age show." He joked as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade glared at him. Jiraiya made a nervous laugh.

"Any news on Emi-san?" She asked with a sigh, trying to ignore his joking around, she was glad that Jiraiya made it today. If he couldn't come for a few extra days, she would have had to tie Kakashi down to the hospital bed to stop him from running after Emi. Kakashi kept sending out Yin and Yang to pick up her scent and then try to sneak out with them. Had managed to slip past the ANBU only to get caught by Guy who was on his way back from a mission.

"Yes, my source has told me that she will be coming back to Konoha on a mission." He informed her. Tsunade looked surprised. She was shocked that Emi would turn on the village after what the Akatsuki had done to her. Why did they suddenly want her more than a slave like they did before? Had they been watching her before they attacked? Then again Kakashi had told her that they didn't knew that she was the same girl, maybe that's why?

"You mean she's already turned into one of them?" She asked concerned.

"Well it's a long story." He explained with a sigh. Tsunade sighed as well and got a bottle of Sake from under the desk.

"We have all night, sit and have a drink." She said getting two cups out of a draw. Jiraiya smiled happily and sat down, pouring himself a drink.

"Emi use to be in the Akatsuki before, she was on a mission with Itachi were she was attacked and had her memories tampered with." He started.

"That's why she had the injuries and only had faces to remember? Was her amnesia real?" She interrupted him, how could she let someone in the village like that without realising. Jiraiya gave her a dry look for interrupting.

"Yes her amnesia was real, from what my source told me, Itachi had a hard time undoing the tampering, which means that it's no surprise that Inoichi didn't pick up on it." He explained, he knew that Tsunade was blaming herself for not knowing the girls memories had been tampered with. "Apparently she never want to be in the Akatsuki. They took her in when her mother died, they gave shelter her and feed her, the two things she needed at the time. And then they trained her to be their ideal member" He added.

"We'll figure out a way to help her if she helps us." Tsunade grumbled annoyed, why did this have to be so messy?

"Tsunade she has her memory back now thanks to Itachi which means she could be a great help to us." He told her and watched Tsunade's eyes light up.

"Then we'll arrest her as soon as she enters the village." She said with a smile but Jiraiya shock his head.

"Do you want my source and her died before they can give us information!?" He cried out. Tsunade thought for a moment.

"What is her mission?" She asked, hoping his spy had told him that.

"She is to gain information on the village, its ninja and seduce Naruto." He told her as she took a drink, only to spit back out in his face. He gave her a dry look and sighed as he wiped his face. "Itachi and his partner will be following her, they're going to make it look like she escaped." He went on to explain.

"So we'll expect her back and question her about her time but not dig any further. We don't give her any key information, the information she is given will either be wrong or too vague to do anything with then." Tsunade said. "We'll give her chances to tell us she's a spy however if she does not then I will have her arrested Jiraiya, your source will just have to go on the run." She added and Jiraiya nodded.

"My source says she will most likely drop hints when she feels Itachi and Kisame aren't watching her as closely. She will more than likely drop hints to her father more than anyone. But there was something else." He said scratching his head, trying to think. Tsunade looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Emi likes to keep a diary with her own seals on them so no one can read them. Maybe if we give her a diary she can write the information we need inside it. We can write in there a seal that we know but they won't!" He said excited as he came up with the idea. Tsunade nodded, it actually sounded like a good idea.

"You shall inform her father and Team Seven but do not tell them when she will be back, we need them a real reaction to her coming back." Tsunade explained and Jiraiya nodded and matched off to do his orders before finding a bar to relax in.

Itachi went to Emi's room and nodded, it was getting late so he was sure that she would be in there but there was no answer. Maybe she had fallen asleep early? But she was a light sleeper, the knock should have woken her up. Itachi slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"Kichi-chan?" He called her before releasing the room was empty and bare. He frowned and stepped inside. All of her stuff was gone. Where had she gone? Worried she had tried to run away, he ran to Pein's office.

He knocked loudly and waited till he was called inside. The sound of a tired and annoyed man told him to come in.

"Leader-sama, Kichi gone and so has her stuff." Itachi informed him while trying to get his breathe back. Pein looked up at him annoyed.

"Her room was moved." He told him. Itachi looked at him confused.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"To make sure your unsanctioned relationship didn't carry on." Pein explained harshly. "Now go." He added in a hiss. Itachi bowed and left, angry that Leader-sama would do such a thing. He would just have to find a private moment on the mission to talk to her.

Emi lay in the bed, wearing the night gown that Madara had left out for her on the bed. She could hear Itachi in the other room, asking questions about where she was. She wanted to go out there and tell him what was going on but Madara was behind the screen changing. He would be able to stop her before she got to the door. She lay on her side and closed her eyes, she wanted to fall asleep before he got into bed.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt the bed dip from Madara getting into bed. She kept still and her eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't want to do anything. She felt his hand gently rest on her side.

"You're just as beautiful in your sleep." He whispered as he lay down and gently pulled her into him. His arm wrapped around her tightly. It took a while for her to fall asleep after that.

The next morning Emi was waiting in the training grounds for Hidan, he wasn't known for being an early bird but she was hoping that Kakuzu would wake him up. She wanted to get away from Madara as soon as possible. Emi was wearing the clothes that Madara had insisted that she wear. Today it was black kimono with orange flames coming up from the bottom, her obi was also orange. She was still wearing the collar he gave her.

Ten minutes later a grumpy Hidan appeared.

"Aww, is little Hidan sleepy?" Emi mocked him as she giggled. Hidan glared at her.

"Shut up bitch." He growled at her and pulled his scythe out. "You'll need to be carried back to that shithole when I'm done for you." He added with a smirk. Emi glared at him before running at him, even though she was being sent as a spy, she didn't want to attack Konoha or help in any attacks what so ever. He swung his scythe at her, making her jump back. She quickly made two clones that charged at him, while he concentrated on them she came up behind him and stabbed him in the back with a kunai. He quickly turned, swinging his scythe at her. She quickly blocked it with her katana but he still managed to cut her arm. She hissed from the pain. "Aww, has the little kitten got a boo boo?" Hidan asked in a baby voice. Emi glared at him again before kicking him hard in the shin. "Bitch!" He shouted and held his shin while hopping around on one leg. Emi laughed and throw a kunai at him, hitting him in the arm. Hidan glared at her.

"Hidan, use taijutsu, she can just keep jumping back." A bored voice spoke. Hidan looked back to see Itachi.

"You fight her then!" He grumbled annoyed.

"Leader-sama wanted you to do." Itachi answered. Emi looked down, taking her eyes off Hidan. Hidan smirked and kicked her in the gut, sending her back into the cave wall. She hissed and got back up, spitting some blood out of her mouth. Hidan smiled happily, proud at getting her. "Pay attention." Itachi scolded her. Emi hissed at him before running at Hidan with a kunai in her hand.

An hour later both Emi and Hidan where on the floor, panting for breathe. Itachi walked over to Emi and stood over her. He picked up a kunai off the floor. "Make a few more cuts." He told her as he helped her sit up. "Looks like you have a broken arm, maybe a rib or two." He said as he poked her side and she hissed at him. "Cut your clothes up a little too." He added standing up. "They don't suit you anyway." He said as he walked away.

Half an hour later, a bloodier looking Emi walked into the main room with Hidan's help.

"Ready?" She asked leaving Hidan's side. Itachi and Kisame nodded and they all headed out of the cave.

Emi stumbled slightly as she moved forward out of the cave.

"Woah, Kichi are you ok?" Kisame asked, reaching out to touch her but was stopped by Itachi.

"We can only help if she can't make it any further." Itachi told him. Kisame looked at Itachi confused, he didn't remember Pein saying that.

"What's wrong with you?" Kisame asked, yesterday he was all over her and now he doesn't care. What is going on?

"Nothing. Kichi go on a head, we'll start following before you go out of sight." Itachi told her.

"Whatever." Emi sighed and walked away, stubbing slightly every now and again.

Emi finally made it to the village, her arm and ribs were hurting like mad and her cuts were stinging. She could feel her muscle screaming at her. It was almost evening when she made it. She looked around before leaving stabbing herself in the stomach. She hissed and held the kunai still, trying not to make the injury life threating. She stepped out of forest and onto the path. She slowly came into view of the gates.

"Emi!?" Someone shouted in front of her but her vision was already going blurry. She went to fall down on her knees but was caught before she could. She looked up as they picked her up. The first thing she saw where two fuzzy eyebrows. She smiled and reached up to touch them.

"Hey Guy-sensei." She sighed as she pocked his eyebrows. Guy looked at her concerned before running to the hospital. Once he was sure she was in safe hands, he ran to get Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 10

Three hours later Kakashi was finally allowed to see his daughter. When he walked in, she was sat up with the aid of pillows and drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Dad." She whispered as she opened her eyes and saw him standing in the doorway. Kakashi smiled and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired, they gave me some strong drugs." She explained with a smile. Kakashi nodded held her hand.

"Did he touch you again?" He asked concerned and felt Emi's hand tense. He knew that she was a member now, like she was before her memories were tampered with but he didn't want him touching her ever.

"No, he tried to but I broke his nose." She said looking away. Emi hated lying to her father but she had to so he could be safe.

"Hokage-sama will be here in a bit to ask you some questions." Kakashi explained. "Please tell her everything you know." He begged her. Emi nodded but knew Itachi and Kisame were watching, she wanted to tell him everything.

"Dad can I have a hug?" She asked looking at him. Kakashi nodded and got up. He leaned over and hugged her gently. "They're watching me." She whispered in his ear, Kakashi tensed slightly and slowly let go.

"Well I have to go sweetheart, I have a mission to get ready for. I believe Tsunade will be bringing your ninneko in." He said with a sigh and smiled before leaving. Emi sighed and looked down.

Ten minutes later a cheerful Tsunade walked in, followed by two very worried ninneko.

"Mistress!" Yang shouted as she jumped up onto Emi, making her flinch.

"Careful Yang." Tsunade warned her while Yin sat at the end of the bed, rolling his eyes at his sister. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she turned her attention to Emi.

"I'm ok, a little sore and woozy from whatever drugs are going through my system." Emi answered with a smile. Tsunade nodded and sat down in the chair next to her while having a quick look at Emi's chart.

"Emi I need to ask you some questions." Tsunade started.

"I know, just ask what you want." Emi interrupted her, looking down, she wanted to get this over and done with. She didn't want to lie any more than she had too. Tsunade nodded again.

"Where did they take you?" Tsunade asked as she took out a little notebook to write down Emi's answers.

"I'm not sure, I was knocked out but I did manage to look around before they took me into the base. It looked like I was still in fire country and we went into a cave?" She said, making it sound like she was questioning herself. Tsunade wrote down the information, she couldn't sure if Emi was lying or telling the truth.

"What happened after?" Tsunade carried on questioning.

"They took me to their leader who asked me to join. When I refused he hit me and locked me up. They put charka restraints on me." Emi explained as she stroked Yang softly. "A red head come in a little while later, Sasori I think Itachi called him." She added looking away. "Sasori came in and gave me food but he didn't seem happy about it, he properly put something in it anyway. I didn't touch it." Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"After?" She pressed on. Emi looked down at her hands and took a deep breathe, trying to make it seem harder to talk than it was.

"Itachi came in, he tried to." Emi took another deep breathe. "He tried to do it again but I managed to kick in the face and run."

"How did you get the chakra restraints off?" Tsunade asked with a curious tone. Emi didn't have the restraints on her when Guy found her. Emi quickly thought for an explanation.

"I ran into a foul mouth one, Hidan or something like that. He was cocky, took the restraints off because he wanted to sacrifice me. He said the fight should be fair." Emi explained. "His stupidity allowed me to escape them." She added. Tsunade nodded and finished writing the information down.

"One more thing." Tsunade stood up and took the diamond encrusted collar out of the bedside table draw. "This was around your neck, a bit expensive and glamourous for a girl they want to join their organisation." She added sitting back down. Emi's eyes widened.

"Tobi." Emi muttered, she had completely forgot about the collar.

"Tobi?" Tsunade asked snapping Emi out of her thoughts.

"Tobi gave it me, he found it." Emi smiled slightly and reached out for it. Tsunade frowned and pulled it away, keeping it out of Emi's reach.

"Found it?" She asked. Emi sighed, he would kill her if didn't have with her when she got back.

"It was my mothers, when they took me I didn't have time to get it, it's the only thing I have left of hers. After she died I had to sell everything just to feed myself." Emi told her looking down at her hands. It was true she had nothing left of her mothers' but she didn't want to keep any of it anyway. She was still angry at her for her running after a man who didn't love her. It may have been Emi's father but he didn't know how their clan worked. He wasn't one of them. "I told Tobi about it and he went back for me to get it." Emi explained and Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"You have your memory back?" She asked making her voice sound hopeful. Emi shock her head.

"No, just little clips and even they're fuzzy." Emi lied but smiled as Tsunade nodded and handed her the collar.

"I have a present for you." Tsunade said as she picked up her bag. She took out a black leather diary and handed it to her. "I was going to give it you the day they took you." Tsunade explained even though it was a lie. Emi smiled and thanked her. "You should get some sleep." Tsunade said as she stood up and pulled the curtain around her bed before leaving.

Yin and Yang snuggled up to her, making her smile.

"I missed you two." She admitted and smiled as she opened the diary. One the first page there was writing.

 _Emi, we know your mission from the Akatsuki and you have your memory back. We know you're being watched too._

 _Please tell us what you know, write it in here and seal it with Four Symbols Seal. If you don't know how to then your father will teach you. Once you have written everything leave your bedroom door open. Kakashi will then act like a nosey father and find the diary. He will bring it me._

 _If you do not comply we will be forced to arrest you and interrogate you._

 _Carry on with your mission for the Akatsuki, we will like you to be our spy within them._

 _Naruto has been told about the seduction part of your mission and will play along however before the Akatsuki can take him, you will be told that you must leave for Suna as they have claimed you to be their ninja not ours._

 _Please help us,_

 _Tsunade._

Emi read the note and smiled slightly. She was glad she wouldn't have to cross them now, she was glad they knew but she did wonder how they knew. She quickly wrote down all the information she had on the Akatsuki that she knew. She sealed it but wouldn't give it just yet. She had left out information regarding Madara, she want to find out more about him before writing it down. She hid the diary under her pillow and fell asleep.

"Kichi-chan wake up." A voice called her from her dreams. She woke up and saw Tobi standing over her, making her jump. She looked at him confused.

"Why are you here?" She asked and looked around for Yin and Yang. "Where are Yin and Yang?" She then asked him slightly worried for them. She was annoyed at him for turning up, she thought her had a break from him, she glared at him.

"Out catching food." Tobi answered innocently as he took off his mask. "Now why aren't you wearing your collar?" He added in an annoyed tone.

"They took it off when I got to the hospital. It's in the draw." She explained yawning and stretching her body only to flinch because of her broke ribs and arm. Madara went to the bedside table and took it out.

"I want you to wear it all times my dear." He said as he put it back around Emi's neck.

"Yes Madara-sama." Emi responded and looked down. "Madara-sama can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course my dear, what is it?" He asked as he sat down on the bed and took her hand in his.

"You said you had a plan for peace, can I know? And why did you pick me out of any girl you could have?" She asked him. Madara smiled.

"Well I plan take over the world simply by using genjutsu. Stop everyone from fighting. As for you, I know you're pretty much immortal as long as you don't fall in love. We could rule the world together for thousands of years. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on." He gently placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer to her. "Plus your abilities added to the Uchiha blood will make our children strong." He added as he leaned even closer, brushing his lips on hers. Emi took a deep breathe in and looked into his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, moving back away from her lips. "I must go my queen, do me proud." He whispered in her ear and put his mask back on before walking out of the room.

Emi released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and lay back down, waiting for sleep to take her.

After having to spend a few days in hospital she was finally allowed home and start training again. The whole way home she clutched her diary to her chest, she didn't want anyone to get it. Kakashi had noticed her new outfits, she no longer wore crop tops with shorts or/and a skirt. She had now taken to wearing knee length kimonos. She had also started wearing her forehead protector as hairband and kept her hair down. That's when Kakashi realised just how long her hair was, it reached just past her waist. A diamond collar was now where her forehead protector use to reside, Kakashi felt that something was off with the collar but had pushed that thought to back of his mind.

Once Kakashi was sure Emi was settled back in at home he went to see Tsunade as she had asked him once Emi was home. He waited to be let into her office.

"Hokage-sama, you asked to see me?" He asked as he entered the office. Tsunade looked up from her work and smiled.

"Yes, I wanted to know if your daughter had taken to the diary." She told him.

"She doesn't let it out of her sight. I think she has taken to your idea but is waiting for Itachi and Kisame to back off a bit." Kakashi explained, making Tsunade smile widen.

"Perfect. We'll let her carry on her mission as long as we get that diary." She said before dismissing him.

When Kakashi got home, Emi wasn't there, he started to panic until he saw her walking through the front door.

"Where have you been?!" He shouted at her, he was annoyed that she had just left and not even left a note for him.

"I went for a walk, it was getting stuffy in here." She explained looking down, in truth she had just meet up with Itachi and Kisame to update them. Itachi had criticized her for keeping a diary, telling her that it could be her undoing. Despite that she reassured him that she had a seal on it and was thinking of other ways to keep it safe.

"Next time leave a note, I don't want to lose you again. I thought it had happened again." Kakashi said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to upset you." She apologised, stepping closer to him. "Yin and Yang were with me, they would have got you if something happened." She added looking up at him. Yin and Yang weren't with her, they were sleeping her room when she left, and she would have to ask them to cover for her if Kakashi decided to ask them.

"I know but I can't lose you now that I have you in my life, you are my angel." He said and pulled her into a hug. Emi felt like falling apart in his arms and telling him everything right then and there but she knew she couldn't. She kept herself together and hugged him back with a smile on her lips.

"Let go the training grounds, I haven't seen my team in a while." She suggested with a smiled and Kakashi nodded. He knew this was part of her mission and not to get too worked up about Naruto getting closer to her in a relationship way. He knew that Naruto already saw her as a sister and wanted to protect her. He jumped to this change before Tsunade could make any suggestions. He wanted to let her do it so she could appear to doing her mission to the best of her ability.


	12. Chapter 11

Once they reached the training grounds, she ran straight to Naruto and hugged him.

"Naruto! I missed you!" She said as she held him close. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why didn't you come see me in hospital?" She asked pretending it hurt her feelings. Naruto immediately apologised and told her they were on a mission. Emi smiled and forgave him while Sakura rolled her eyes at the pair. First she was all over Sasuke and now he's gone she wants Naruto, Sakura thought to herself.

Yamato walked over to Kakashi.

"Did she?" Yamato whispered, meaning if she had agreed to give information on the Akatsuki. Kakashi nodded and Yamato smiled. The two watched Emi flirt with Naruto and Kakashi couldn't help wanting to stop her, he didn't want anyone touching his little girl in that way.

"Naruto you're so strong, handsome and funny. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Emi asked acting curious as they sat down on the grass together.

"Well I don't know, I guess I haven't found anyone who I really like." Naruto answered with a cheeky grin. "What about you Emi? You don't have a boyfriend yet you are very beautiful and possible the strongest kunoichi in Konoha." He added with some blush on his cheeks. He always thought she was beautiful but he could never see her as anything more than a sister. He could also feel Sakura's glare aimed at him as he told Emi she was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha. Sakura was getting better but she was nowhere as good as Emi was.

"Well there is someone I do like but I won't tell you." She answered with some blush on her own cheeks. She had to think of Itachi in order to blush.

"Why not!?" Naruto whined. "Is it Iruka-sensei? I mean I know he likes you." He asked and Emi shook her head no. She blushed again at the thought of Iruka liking her. Iruka would probably get mad at Naruto for telling her that. Naruto thought again. "Gaara-kun?" Again Emi shook her head again. "I don't know then." He gave up and Emi laughed. They carried on talking till Kakashi called her over so they could go home.

Itachi and Kisame had been watching her closely.

"You think she'll seduce the nine tails?" Kisame asked as they watched her leave with Kakashi. "I mean she's never been one to seduce people." He added and looked at Itachi.

"She'll do it but it's down to Kakashi to let her." Itachi answered as they started to follow them. Kisame gave him a confused look.

"What has he got to do with it?" He questioned, making Itachi want to hit him. How could someone be so stupid?

"Kakashi is her father. If you had a daughter would want her dating boys? Would you want some boy touching your daughter in an intimate way?" Itachi asked and saw Kisame frown slightly.

"True, especially if it's a tailed beast."

When Emi and Kakashi got home he made her sit down at the dinner table. Emi gave him a strange look as they sat down. She was confused as to what was going on. If he wanted to talk about something it would normally be on the sofa while they were both reading. Kakashi sighed and avoided eye contact. This made Emi think that something serious was wrong.

"Emi now I don't know if your mother has spoken to you about this but I feel that I should talk to you about it just in case because of the amnesia." Kakashi started which made Emi even more confused. "I know you know how sex works because of what happened." He added and Emi paled, he was giving her the sex talk.

Kisame almost burst out laughing as they listened in on them.

"I'm sure she knows how sex works." He said with a smirk as he looked at Itachi.

"We've never had sex, we've always been interrupted." He hissed back at Kisame, remembering the time he walked in without knocking when he had his head between her soft thighs. Itachi could remember her sweet taste and the sound of her soft moans. Kisame raised an eyebrow as he watched Itachi's eyes cloud over and licking his lips. Kisame cleared his throat, making Itachi snap out of it.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Kisame asked with a grin, Itachi glared at him and went back to listening in on the conversation. He would never tell anyone about their time together.

"Dad we don't need to have this conversation." Emi quickly protested, putting her hands on the air.

"But you need to know certain information." He told her. "I've seen you've started to take an interest in the opposite sex." Emi went bright red. "But don't think I'll be upset if you like women instead, that's fine." Kakashi said looking at her. Emi felt like fainting then and there just to get him to stop but she couldn't tell him she had already had the 'talk' when the Akatsuki had taken her in. They didn't want any babies appearing. "But do you know how to be safe when you have sex?" Kakashi asked and watched Emi pale again as she nodded. "Do you know what happens if you're not safe?" He then asked and again Emi nodded. "Good." Kakashi sighed, at least he didn't have to go through all of that with her. It was Tsunade's idea to have the 'talk' with her, just in case. Iruka was having to give Naruto the talk too. Kakashi had begged Tsunade to do it instead but she insisted it was his job as her father to do it. "Well I got this for you." Kakashi said as he stood up, going through his pockets. He took out a box of condoms and gave them to her. Emi just stared at the box in horror before getting up to go to her room as quickly as she could.

Kisame spent the whole time trying to laugh while Itachi suffered with an awkward boner from his earlier thoughts.

A few days later Emi had finally finished putting all the information into the diary. She left her door open so that Kakashi knew it was time. Once she had left for training and to pretend to seduce Naruto, Kakashi wondered into her room. He started to look around, thinking of where a teenage girl would probably hide their diary.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked behind him. Kakashi turned and saw Itachi holding the diary.

"Umm, no." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "Well I gave her a box of condoms and I kind of need it back." He added, pretending to be embarrassed. Itachi just stared at him before nodding.

"Pants and bra draw." Itachi told him and placed the diary down before disappearing out of the window as a flock of crows. It was a clone, so the real Itachi is properly still watching. Kakashi opened the top draw of her chest of draws and started looking for the condoms. He found them a long side some rather sexy and revealing underwear, something he would have to talk to her about. As he left the room, he picked up the diary as he left, Itachi saved him some searching.

Itachi shuddered as his clone left Emi's room and Kisame gave him a strange look.

"You alright?" Kisame asked and a pale Itachi nodded.

"He was looking for the condoms he gave her, apparently he needed them." Itachi told him and walked away. "I need to clear my mind." He added and Kisame nodded, trying not to laugh.

Kakashi ran as fast he could to see Tsunade, he knew she was getting impatient with Emi and was thinking about arresting her soon in case the Akatsuki called her back.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi shouted as he ran inside.

"There better be a good reason for you to just run in like that." Tsunade said annoyed, looking up at him. Kakashi smiled and placed the diary down on her desk. Tsunade smiled and dismissed him quickly. She didn't want any of the information getting out.

She read through the diary and was shocked about her relationship with Itachi but was mostly shocked by Madara's name coming up. He was dead wasn't he? He had to be. Getting her out of the Akatsuki would be harder now that he wanted her but it was getting too dangerous to keep her in the Akatsuki as well. Tsunade had to way up the risks against the information she would be getting.

Emi walked in the front door after a long day training to see half her underwear on the dinner table and an angry Kakashi.

"What's going on?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Why do you own this underwear?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, everyone owns underwear." She answered confused.

"Are you already having sex?" He asked her. Emi choked on the air and looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You heard, are you already having sex?" He asked her with a serious look on his face.

"No! I'm still a virgin!" She shouted at him annoyed. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Just because I have some sexy underwear doesn't mean I'm sleeping with someone!" She shouted as she picked up her underwear and stormed off to her room. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He was really becoming an over protective father. She was almost at the age to have sex, he needed to back off and let her make her own decisions now. He knew he was being like this because to him she was still only a child.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Hey , to answer your question, I'm swaying towards Emi and Gaara being together and I have written a few more chapters which will be up soon. Hopefully you'll like the few little twists that I will be putting in too. :)

* * *

As Emi was putting her underwear away, Itachi knocked on her window.

"We need to leave." He said reaching out for her as she opened it.

"Why? The mission isn't done yet. I'm nowhere near convincing Naruto to leave the village with me." She said stepping away from the window and out of his reach so she could carry on putting her underwear away.

"Tsunade has found out, she's sending ANBU to come arrest you." Itachi stressed to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards the window.

"I have to get Yin and Yang." She hissed at him as she tried to get to the door. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the front door.

"We don't have time, summon them later." Itachi said as he picking her up over her shoulder, making her shriek from the sudden movement. As they made it out the window, her bedroom door slammed open. Kakashi and three members of the ANBU rushed in. Emi saw them and reached out for them as Itachi rushed away.

"I'll go to Hokage-sama, just find her!" Kakashi shouted at them even though he was no longer an ANBU captain. They nodded and ran after them. Kakashi ran straight to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama." He said as he saw her leaving her office.

"It's ok Kakashi, the arrest is a cover so she can leave the Akatsuki." Tsunade reassured him but Kakashi still looked upset.

"They found out about the arrest. They took her again." Kakashi said out of breath. They must have seen ANBU making their way to Kakashi's she thought and frowned. She would have to talk to them about improving their stealth.

"We have plenty of information to go after them soon enough. We will get her back then Kakashi, I promise. We need to alert Suna now." Tsunade sighed as she went back into her office. "Kakashi I suggest you get some rest, I might need you to help me on this." She said as she shut the door. Kakashi went home upset, they had fought before she went. What if it would be the last time they would speak? No, he couldn't think like that. She would be fine, the Akatsuki still trusted her. She would be safe, she will come home safe.

He went to her room, he just wanted her back home. He sat on her bed and sighed, why did she have to so many people after her? Orochimaru had wanted her all her life. The Akatsuki had stumbled across her. But if they hadn't would she even be alive? Properly not was the answer he could think of. I won't have found out about her if it wasn't for them.

Itachi put Emi down once they reached a clearing and met up with Kisame.

"They're still coming, Kisame can you fend them off while we get back to base?" Itachi asked and Kisame grinned.

"With pleasure." He said as the ANBU came into sight, glad to have a fight. Itachi grabbed her hand as he pulled her along to run.

They carried on running, they were almost at the base but some ANBU must have slipped past Kisame. Itachi sighed and stopped.

"Emi go on without me, get to the base." He told her. Emi shook her head.

"No, not without you." She told him, holding on to his arm. Itachi looked down.

"If you don't and the ANBU get you we'll never be able to see each other again. They will properly interrogate you and then wipe your memory. You'll no longer know who I am. The only reason they won't kill you is because you're a Hatake and because of jutsu, it's one of kind." He told her as he stroked her cheek. Emi teared up. "If you go, at least there is a chance we will see each other." He said and Emi nodded. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered before running again. Itachi smiled as he saw her leave. He turned back to fight the remaining ANBU.

Emi finally made to the base and collapsed at the entrance.

"Kichi-chan! Why are you back?" A happy sounding Tobi asked as he skipped towards her. Emi looked up at him crying and out of breath.

"Leader-sama, now. Help me." She managed to breathe out. Tobi helped her off the floor and to Pein's office.

Once they were inside he sat her down in a chair. Tobi took off his mask and Pein walked towards them.

"Kichi what happened?" Madara asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"ANBU after us, Tsunade found out." She said through her tears. Madara whipped her tears away and made look at him.

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?" He asked worried he had lost two members that he needed.

"Fighting ANBU." She told him and Madara sighed. They most have done it so she could make it back. At least he was thankful for that.

"I think you need some rest my dear." He said with a sigh and picked her up bridal style.

He took her their room and lay her down on her bed. He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with Madara-koibito." She whispered. Madara turned, slightly stunned but happy she wanted him. He sat down on the bed next to her. She curled up next to him and placed her head on his lap. Madara smiled and gently stroked her hair.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Emi had now fallen asleep. Madara gently moved her head onto a pillow.

"What is it?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Itachi and Kisame are back." Pein informed him. Madara nodded.

"Get reports off them but do not disturb me till tomorrow." He said as he closed the door. He turned and smiled at Emi's sleeping form. She was truly beautiful. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Emi woke up in the morning with someone's arms around her. She stiffened and looked back to see who the arms belonged to.

"Morning my dear." Madara greeted her as looked back at him. Emi forced herself to smile. She was annoyed at herself for calling him koibito yesterday, all she could see was Itachi in him. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes Madara-sama." She answered him, Madara frowned.

"No koibito today?" He asked her.

"I thought that you let me off yesterday for saying it because I was tired and upset." She told him and rolled onto her side so she could look at him.

"No, I was going to let you use koibito in your own time, I'm not as mean as you seem to think." He said with a slight chuckle. Emi nodded.

"Did Itachi and Kisame make it back?" She asked worried. Madara frowned slightly, annoyed she could think of Itachi right now.

"Yes they got back not long after you did." He told her, leaning his face closer to hers. Emi looked into his eyes. Madara smiled and pulled her body closer. Emi tensed slightly. "Don't worry, I will be waiting till you are of age to take you, on our wedding night." He said as their lips touched. He kissed her gently on the lips before getting up. "Get changed into something clean, I have some business to take care of." He told her he put his mask on and left.

Emi sighed and got up. She had only three weeks till her birthday, now she was dreading turning sixteen. She quickly changed so she was wearing a light pink kimono with white flower petals embroiled on it and a white obi.

She walked out of the bedroom and saw Pein, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi all in the office. Pein ignored her entrance. Itachi and Tobi watched her walk up to them and Kisame smirked, he thought that Pein didn't sanction the relationship between her and Itachi because he wanted her.

"Sorry if I interrupted a meeting Leader-sama. I will leave right away." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Actually I would like you to stay Kichi-chan." He said and Emi stopped. Tobi moved out of his seat for her.

"Here Kichi-chan! You can have Tobi's sit." Tobi said pulling her to the set. Emi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Tobi-kun." She sat down in the chair and Tobi sat at her feet. Itachi still didn't like that Emi suddenly didn't mind Tobi anymore. She was even adding 'kun' to his name, something was up between the two.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He shouted happily and Pein glared at him.

"Kichi-chan we cannot allow you to go back to Konoha, they have a warrant for your arrest. I currently have Sasori and Deidara stopping any messages getting to Suna. This is so you can go after Gaara." Pein said calmly and Emi nodded. "Sasori and Deidara will accompany you on this mission, hopefully they won't make the same mistakes as these two." Pein added glaring at Itachi and Kisame. Emi nodded again. "You're all dismissed." He said as he sat at his desk.

Emi left with the others and went to the kitchen, she hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time and her stomach was growling at her. Itachi took this chance to confront her and cornered her in the kitchen.

"You told them didn't you? You told them about the mission." He hissed at her.

"No, I told them nothing, you were watching me, and you know I told no one!" She shouted at him and pushed him away.

"If you didn't keep that stupid diary they wouldn't have found out!" He shouted back at her, making her flinch.

"If you used those stupid eyes of yours you would know I was writing about how much 'I love Naruto' crap. So if dad did get his hands on it he would just reading about my fake crush." She screamed at him. "And if you did love me you would know I always keep a 'stupid' diary." She hissed at him, Itachi looked down as she barged past him. She had forgotten about her food, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to cry.


	14. Chapter 13

Kakashi had fallen asleep in Emi's bed and woken by pounding on the front down. He just lay there and waited for them to leave. After a few minutes of consent pounding, he got up and opened the door to find Yin and Yang with Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked with a sigh, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his antics today.

"Emi-chan's next move will be Suna. The Akatsuki have been attaching Konoha ninja trying to get the message to Suna about their mission." Naruto explained out of breath. Kakashi suddenly gave Naruto his full attention.

"Is Hokage-sama sending us to Suna?" He asked hopefully. Naruto shock his head.

"Tsunade-baa-chan just wanted you to know and to be ready in case." He told him, Kakashi shoulders slumped. Why couldn't she just send him after her?

Emi went back to her room and slammed the door, making Madara jump in his chair as he sat at his desk. She screamed in frustration as she fell face down on the bed.

"Kichi-koibito what's wrong?" Madara asked, making Emi jump this time. She looked up and saw him at his desk without his mask on.

"Sorry Madara-koibito." She said before putting her face back down on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked her annoyed that she hadn't answered his question.

"Itachi." She mumbled into the bed. Madara raised his eyebrow.

"Itachi?" He asked trying to get more information from her.

"He's blaming me on the mission failing because I kept a diary." She vaguely explained with a sigh. Madara frowned, stupid girl.

"You shouldn't have kept a diary Kichi-chan." He told her harshly. Emi lifted her head up and glared at him.

"There was no information about the mission in it. It was mostly me pretending to love Naruto." She lied as she hissed at him.

"Kichi don't use that tone with me." Madara warned her and stood up. Emi flinched and looked away.

"Sorry Madara-sama." She said quietly. He walked up to her and sat on the bed and Emi looked up at him. He took a strand of hair that had come out of place and tucked it behind her ear. Emi just stared at him, she didn't understand how one minute he could be in a rage and then the next be a caring and understanding man.

"Ignore the brat, the only thing he has going for him is his Uchiha blood." He told her and smiled. Emi smiled and hugged him. Madara looked shocked but quickly hugged back. Emi stomach growled at her. Madara raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Yesterday lunch time, I got so mad at Itachi I forgot my food." She answered looking down.

"I'll get you something so you don't have another run in with him." He told her as he put his mask on. The last thing he want was the two making amends.

Once he got to the kitchen, he saw Itachi sat at the table looking down. He quickly made a sandwich and got a few snacks together for Emi, hoping Itachi wouldn't say anything.

"What are you doing Tobi? You know Leader-sama doesn't allow food in people's rooms." Itachi said looking up at him as he was about to leave.

"Tobi getting Kichi-chan food." Tobi answered happily even though he was annoyed at the brat.

"Well Kichi will just have to get herself and eat it here." Itachi told him.

"Kichi-chan is upset, Tobi thinks that Leader-sama will be ok with it." Tobi said as he walked to the door. Itachi was really starting to annoy him.

"Tobi if Leader-sama catches you, you will be in trouble. You do have to walk through his office." Itachi counted.

"Tobi only trying to help Kichi-chan after you made her cry!" Tobi shouted at him and stormed off, he was getting fed up of Itachi. Itachi sighed, he already felt bad for upsetting her but now he felt worse for making her cry.

Madara came back and put the food on the desk, he took his mask off and sighed. "Kichi-koibito eat." He told her and pointed at the food on the table, Emi nodded and moved to the table. Madara sat on the bed and watched her eat. As long as Emi stays upset with Itachi, it will make his life easier.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, Madara put his mask on and went to the door.

"Itachi? What can Tobi do for you?" He asked and Emi looked up at the door from her place on the bed.

"I would like to talk to Kichi-chan." Itachi said annoyed as he tried to push past the idiot. Why the hell was Tobi in her room?

"Kichi-chan doesn't want to see you!" Tobi shouted at him, trying to close the door on him.

"Why don't you ask her instead of deciding for her?" Itachi hissed at him while he wedged his foot in the doorway. Emi got up, annoyed and stood behind Tobi.

"I don't want to see you." She hissed at him and Itachi let Tobi close the door in his face. Itachi sighed and left the office before Pein could get back. He would get in trouble if Pein caught him there. With Tobi being her guard dog, he wasn't going to get the chance to apologise and when he will get the chance, it'll be too late. He just hoped that Emi would come to him so he wouldn't have to get past Tobi.

A few months later, Emi was finally on her way to do her mission in Suna, seduce Gaara. Sasori and Deidara followed closely behind. The plan was to find Gaara and tell him that Konoha had kicked her out of the village because she wouldn't marry into any of the major clans there. She wanted to marry who she loved, not a clan who wanted her power. She would also tell him that they were sending out false information to other villages, telling them she was rouge so that if she was found she would be taken back and forced into marriage. She didn't want to do this to Gaara, it made her heart ache just with the thought of doing it.

Emi knew when she got back from this mission Madara would reveal himself and marry her. She had no choice in this. Itachi and she hadn't spoken since that day either. She knew he watched her from a far but if he tried to get close Madara would appear.

Kakashi was practically living in Emi's room, he missed her so much. He only left to do missions, he won't answer the door or go out anymore. Yin and Yang watched him worrying how much longer he would last. They too were worried, she hadn't summoned them at all. Was she able too? Were they stopping her in some way? In truth, Emi didn't want to summon them, if she did, she would be putting them in danger. She didn't know how Madara would react them and she knew that he wouldn't want them around all the time. She knew that Gaara would question where they were but she could always tell him that the two didn't want to come because of the sand.

Emi arrived in Suna as the wind picked up, blowing her hair in her face as entered the gates.

"Who goes there?!" A guard shouted. Emi looked in the direction of the voice, trying to move the hair from her face.

"Hatake Emi, a friend of Gaara-sama's. I've travelled from Konoha to see him." She told the guard as she held her hair out of her face.

"I will take you to the Kazekage." The guard informed her and lead her through Suna. The guard was a little curious as to why she was alone but he didn't question it. They reached the Kazekage's office were the guard asked her to wait outside.

Five minutes later the guard let her in and left. Gaara was standings at his desk.

"What happened Emi? Why did you come here alone?" Gaara asked confused. Emi looked down and started to cry, she didn't want to do this to him. He rushed over to her and held her. "Emi what's going on?" He tried to comfort.

"Konoha is declaring me as missing nin." She said as she sobbed. Gaara looked confused again.

"But why?" He pressed for more information. What could she have possibly done wrong?

"Because they want me to marry into one of their noble clans but I refused. I won't marry someone if I don't love them." She told him, crying into his chest. "Dad helped me escape, he didn't agree with it." She added and Gaara smiled slightly, he would have to thank Kakashi. Gaara reached up and took her forehead protector out of hair. Emi looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he walked over to her desk.

"I'm making you a Suna ninja." He told with a smile as took out a Suna forehead protector, putting it in her hair. Emi smiled and hugged him, thanking him. He wiped away her remaining tears and smiled. "You will work with me in the office until I clear this up with Konoha but we'll let the dust settle first." He told her and sat at his desk. Emi smiled and walked up to his desk.

"What can do for my first job as a Suna ninja?" She asked excited and Gaara smiled.

"Well I was thinking I'd take you out for lunch, I bet you haven't eaten since you left Konoha. That's about a day's run." Gaara said as he quickly looked for some money in his draws.

"Raccoon you don't need to, you've taken me in, and that's more than enough." She told him, trying to stop him getting some money.

"Kitty you will not argue with your Kazekage." He warned her and Emi stopped.

"But Raccoon it's too much." She said as her stomach growled. Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow.

"You need to eat and it's my treat. After what you did for me when I was little Kitty, I owe you a lot." He told her and started leading her out of room.


	15. Chapter 14

Emi noticed something on the bookcase near the door as they left the office.

"Raccoon is that the teddy I gave you?" She asked walking up to it to take a closer look.

"The very same." He said walking up behind her, smiling, she looked back at him and smiled.

"Gaara-kun I…" Emi was cut off by a blonde women walking in.

"Gaara-kun the…" She started till she saw Emi. "Who are you?" She then asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm Hatake Emi." Emi answered looking down at the floor.

"Temari what is it?" Gaara asked annoyed. Temari glared at Emi.

"I won't tell you while she's here." Temari said annoyed and Emi looked away.

"I'll wait outside for you Gaara-sama." Emi said and went to leave but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to his side.

"No you won't, whatever my sister has to say, she can say in front of you. And please don't use sama with me Emi-chan, we have known each other too long for that." Gaara told her.

"Gaara this is important, the girl isn't a high enough rank." Temari hissed at him, annoying Emi to the point she accidently released a sound wave at her.

Temari flew back into a bookcase.

"Sorry!" Emi gasped and looked at Gaara. She was sure now that he wouldn't want her there anymore. She just completely failed her mission. "I didn't mean to, I just." Gaara stopped her by raising her hand. Emi watched him with caution, she was waiting for him to blow up at her. Temari stood up and went to attack but Gaara protect Emi with a sand shield.

"Gaara! She just attacked me!" Temari shouted at him. "She'll attack you!" Gaara shock his head.

"Her jutsu is second nature like my sand. You sounded threating to me and her jutsu reacted." Gaara explained but Temari looked confused and as if she didn't believe him at all.

"How?" She asked and Gaara shrugged his shoulders.

"She used the same jutsu at the academy to stop the bullies. She used it to save me." He told her. "For this reason, she will be my new guard. Her jutsu will allow her to react to a threat fast than my sand can." Gaara explained. "Whatever you have to say to me can be said to her." He then added as he let the sand shield drop. Emi looked at Temari nervously.

"I'm sorry Temari-sama." She said and looked down. Temari ignored Emi's apology and looked at Gaara.

"Well the Akatsuki have been spotted in Suna." She told them and Emi's breath hitched. Gaara looked at her worried.

"They won't get you again Kitty." He quickly reassured her. Temari raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What do mean? She was in the Akatsuki before?" Temari asked with a cautious look.

"No, they kidnapped me and…" Emi looked down as she spoke.

"They hurt her badly, she was lucky to escape them." Gaara finished for her. He knew that it still haunted her.

"Tell us everything you know." Temari ordered.

"She has amnesia Temari, back off." Gaara hissed at her and pulled Emi out of the room with him.

The walked side by side in silence till they got to a small restaurant.

"Sorry about Temari, she means well but she can be overbearing." Gaara said as they sat down.

"It's ok Gaara-kun. I understand." Emi replied with a smile and looked the menu. Everything on the menu was quite expensive.

"Don't worry about the price." Gaara said as if he was reading her mind.

"How did you know?" She asked shocked. Gaara laughed which made the whole restaurant go quiet, everyone looked at him in shock.

"Your ears drooped down when you looked at the menu." He explained after he finished laughing. Emi blushed because of all the eyes that were watching them. "Kitty are you ok? You look flustered." He asked leaning forward to touch her forehead, concerned, making Emi blush even more. She didn't know why she was blushing so much.

"N-no Gaara-kun, I'm fine." She told with a small smile. They stopped talking and looked at the menu, a few moments later the waiter came over and took their order.

Emi could hear people whispering around her.

"Emi-chan stop it." Gaara warned her, Emi looked at him confused.

"Stop what?" She asked and Gaara smirked slightly.

"Listening in to what people are saying, your ears keep flicking as people talk." He explained as their food came. Emi blushed again.

"Sorry Gaara-kun." She said looking down.

"Relax kitty and you can still me Raccoon silly." He teased her and Emi blushed even more.

"Sorry Raccoon." She said before tucking into her seafood ramen. Gaara smiled and tucked into his own.

Sasori and Deidara watched in the distance.

"Wow Sasori no Danna! She's good un." Deidara said as Emi started blushing again while talking to Gaara.

"Shut up brat. She's properly thinking about Itachi." Sasori grumbled, he to make sure the same didn't happen in Suna as it did in Konoha. Itachi must have let his guard down, he should have never been sent to watch the person he loved seduce someone else. He was going soft towards who she held dear.

Gaara took her back to his office.

"Raccoon where will I sit?" She asked looking around the room. Gaara smirked.

"My lap?" He suggested and saw Emi go bright red. She slowly walked towards him as she reached him, Gaara pulled her down on to his lap.

"I'm not heavy am I?" She asked nervously and Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow at her.

"You're as light as a feather." He said with a smirk and wrapped his arm around her waist. Emi blushed even more.

"Umm, Raccoon were am I going to stay?" Emi asked quickly, her nervous showing her voice as she tried to ignore his arm around her waist.

"You can stay with me, I'll get Temari to make up the spare room for you." He said in his calm voice.

Something about Emi made Shukaku quiet.

'I'm still here boy.' Shukaku's voice doomed inside of Gaara's head. Gaara frowned and Emi looked at him confused.

"Are you ok Raccoon?" Emi asked.

"Yes, just thinking." He answered quickly causing Shukaku to laugh.

'Are you ashamed to tell your mate about me?' Shukaku asked, making Gaara's breathe hitch. Emi looked at him worried.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, he was starting to worry about him. Gaara nodded and looked at the paperwork on his desk.

'What do you mean mate?' Gaara asked Shukaku, making him laugh again.

'Lover then.' Shukaku barked back at him.

'And how would you know she is my lover?" Gaara hissed back annoyed at Shukaku's lack of an explanation. Shukaku huffed at him.

'Do you get the feeling you want to do something to her?' He asked and Gaara looked confused. Emi watched his face closely for clues to what he was thinking about. Shukaku sighed in frustration. 'You want to have sex with her.' He finally said plainly and Gaara's breathe hitched again. Shukaku laughed. 'You want to mate with her. If you do she well be bond to you for life.' He added and earned another confused looked from Gaara. 'Because you have me sealed inside you, I will also be mating with her too.' Shukaku started and Gaara looked at him in disgust. Shukaku rolled his eyes and carried on. 'I will be mating with her because my container will be mating with her, you idiot. I won't be physically mating with her.' He explained with an annoyed look. 'Anyway, once the bond has been made, there is no going back. Pick the right time Gaara or it could go wrong.' Shukaku warned him before going quiet again. Gaara sighed and called a guard in and told him tell his sister to make up the spare room up for Emi.

"Gaara are you ok?" Emi asked concerned.

"Yes, Shukaku was just playing up." Gaara told her looking at his desk, waiting for her to freak out.

"What does Shukaku want?" She asked and Gaara looked at her surprised.

"That didn't worry you?" He asked confused.

"Raccoon my best friend is Uzumaki Naruto, tailed beast don't scare me." She told with a smile and he smiled back.

"He was just talking about some nonsense, that's all." He quickly reassured her. Emi smiled and nodded.

It was evening and Emi was starting to fall asleep on the floor next to Gaara. She had moved to the floor, telling Gaara it would be easier for him to see his work. He had made her a pillow with his sand. He looked down at her as he heard a soft snore coming from her. He had forgot she wouldn't be able to stay up all night with him. He gently picked her up so she was giving him a front piggy back. He had his sand help him support her as she cuddled closer to him. As he walked home, carrying Emi close to him. He earned a few strange looks from the few villagers that were still about but ignored them, he didn't care.

Once he got home, Temari and Kankurō were sat on the sofa, waiting for him.

"Did you make up the spare room?" Gaara asked as he walked past them, hoping to be able to get Emi into bed so she could sleep better.

"No. She's not staying here." Temari hissed at him and Gaara looked back at her.

"And why not?" He asked annoyed.

"Konoha have declared her missing nin!" Temari shouted at him, standing up. Emi shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Do you know why?" He questioned her and she shook her head. "Then shut up, you can make the room up tomorrow, she'll have my bed tonight." He said and walked up the stairs.

"He likes her." Kankurō said with a smirk and Temari hit him over the back of the head.

Gaara pulled the sheet back on his bed using his sand and then placed her down on the bed. He watched her curl up and hug the pillow. He pulled the sheet over her and kissed her cheek with a small smile on his lips. He went back down stairs and glared at his siblings, annoyed with their behaviour towards Emi. "I didn't say anything!" Kankurō quickly defended himself.

"Temari." Gaara called her, getting her attention. "She's missing nin because they wanted her to marry into one of noble clans and she refused. She ran here." He told her and walked back up the stairs. He didn't want to hear what other excuses she would come up with to avoid that was going to happen. He didn't want to be explaining the situation, Emi to wake up and get upset.


	16. Chapter 15

Gaara sat on the bed next to her and watched her sleep.

'Cub take her.' Shukaku told him with a smirk.

'No, she has to want it too, I'm not binding her to me for life against her will.' Gaara hissed back angrily. He couldn't believe that Shukaku would suggest such a thing.

'But she is your mate, I can feel your body aching to be connected with her.' Shukaku hissed back. Gaara's sexual feelings towards the Emi were unbelievable strong. It was making living inside him a nightmare.

'I don't care, it's bothering me but I'm controlling it fine.' He told him and lay down, her sleeping form facing him. 'I could never hurt her, mates don't hurt each other.' Gaara added admiring her beauty. He didn't like her mask, he wanted her without it but he knew the scar bothered her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and feel her. Gaara felt his trousers get tight. Shukaku growled in frustration.

Emi woke up in the morning next Gaara, she had moved down the bed to be face to face with Gaara's groin. She saw his problem very clearly as he was laying on his back. Her eyes widened and she felt her body heating up. Shukaku growled loudly and Gaara looked confused.

'She's aroused cub, I can smell it!' Shukaku shouted at him in frustration. Gaara wondered why she was getting aroused, was she having a dream? He looked down at her and noticed she wasn't snoring softly anymore. She must be awake but too nervous to let him know or even move. He probably scared her by staying in bed with her. He should have thought that through. He decided to ignore the fact she was awake and pretend he didn't know. He got off the bed and left the room. How could he be so stupid?

Gaara went down stairs and saw Temari and Kankurō in the kitchen, making their breakfast.

"Have you made up the spare room yet?" Gaara asked Temari with his arms crossed over his chest. Temari glared at him and carried on with making herself some food.

"You sorted out your problem?" Kankurō asked with a smirk as he pointed at it. Gaara was well aware of his problem but he was trying to ignore it.

"Go get a cold shower." Temari hissed at him. "I'll sort the room out now." She added as she walked past him. She really didn't want that girl anywhere near Gaara but she knew Gaara would do as he pleased about this. As she walked up the stairs, she walked past Emi, glaring at her.

Emi wondered into the lounge, trying to work out where she was.

"Kitty." Gaara called her as he saw her walk past the archway which lead into the kitchen, Emi turned and smiled.

"Morning Raccoon." She said and walked up to him. Gaara smiled and Kankurō's jaw dropped. She was the girl who scared Gaara and now they were acting like best friends. "Umm, Gaara is it ok if I go shopping this morning, I need some clothes?" She asked, holding her tail nervously and looking down at the floor.

"I'll go with you, I need a break from my work." He told her with a small smile. Kankurō just started at the pair. He was in complete shock.

"Thank you Raccoon!" She hugged him tightly, Gaara hugged back but tried to move back a little, he didn't want her to know about his problem.

Just then Kankurō fainted. Emi jumped back and rushed over to Kankurō. She quickly checked for a pulse as she kneeled down next to him. Kankurō slowly opened his eyes as he came round, all he could see were breast above his face. He smirked to himself and reached up and grabbed them. Emi screamed and jumped away. Gaara growled at him, pulling Emi to his side. He couldn't hold back the anger he was currently feeling.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Gaara shouted at him as Emi hid her face in the crook of his neck. Gaara could feel her breathe on his neck, if she wasn't upset he was sure this would be making things unbearable for him.

"What? They were in my face." Kankurō defended himself, his hands in the air.

"She was checking for your pulse you idiot!" Gaara shouted at him and Temari rushed down the stairs when she heard the shouting. The last thing they needed was Gaara losing his temper and Shukaku coming out.

"Gaara calm down." Temari said softly and made her way over to him carefully.

"You can back off!" Gaara shouted at Temari as he looked at her. She froze on the spot. Shukaku had already started to come out. Gaara's eyes had already changed. "If had done as you were told yesterday and made up the spare room, Kitty wouldn't have had to share my bed!" He added as more of Shukaku started to show. "You hate her for no reason!" Temari's eyes widened, he was going to go for her.

"Raccoon." A soft voice spoke. Gaara looked at Emi who had lifted her head up from the crook of his neck. "Calm down." She added and took his face in her hands. "Please." Gaara took a deep breath and fought with Shukaku to stop him. He knew that after Shukaku destroyed the village he would take her against her will. "Raccoon." She called him, Gaara's eyes focus on to Emi and he breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, he never wanted her to see that, he didn't want her to see the monster he was.

"Don't worry Raccoon." She told him with a smile. Gaara looked into her eyes and pulled her closer. He could hold it back anymore. He had to hold her at least. Emi looked at him surprised and his sand surrounded them to stop his siblings seeing anything. Both Temari and Kankurō watched in shock. No one had ever been able to break through and bring Gaara back during the transformation.

"Emi I need you." He whispered ashamed and looking away. Emi lifted his head up to look at her, she had pulled her mask down. Gaara looked confused as she moved closer. She gently kissed his lips. Gaara's eyes widened in shock. Emi pulled back blushing and looked down. Gaara's fingers gently touched his lips. "You feel the same way?" He asked stunned and Emi nodded, not daring to look up at him. "Is that why you refused you marry anyone from a noble clan?" He asked and again Emi nodded. He took her hand in his. "What's wrong?" He asked, if she wanted this then why was won't she look at him.

"Nothing Raccoon." She said as she slowly looked up, her cheeks bright red and smiled nervously at him. Gaara smiled and pulled her back to him. He leaned down slightly and kissed her softly, scared to hurt her. Emi kissed back, this felt right, and it was different to when she kissed Itachi. With Itachi it was just pure desire but with Gaara it felt like she belonged, desire, love and need. She had to tell Gaara the truth, she had to warn him. She pulled back from the kiss, making Gaara look confused.

"Gaara can anyone hear us?" She asked looking serious. Gaara shook his head, still very confused. "Good, listen carefully." She told him and took a deep breathe. "Gaara I do need you, I don't know if this is love but before go any further I need to warn you." She explained and Gaara frowned. "The Akatsuki took me and gave me back my memories, the memories I had when I turned up in Konoha were fake. Itachi helped me leave but I got dragged back in." Emi told him looking down at the floor. Gaara looked furious but he let her continue. "I was sent back to Konoha after they got my memories back. They tried to make me seduce Naruto but Konoha found out before I got there. I was able to hand over all the information on the Akatsuki to Tsunade-sama but the Akatsuki pulled me out of my mission so I couldn't get more information for them." Emi started to cry. "Gaara, they sent me here to seduce you but I don't want to!" She feel to her knees and Gaara watched her in shock. "I love you! I don't want to hurt you, I refuse to hand you over to them." She said slowly looking up at him, she expected to see rage on his face and to be attacked by his sand. She would let him kill her, it was the least she could do ensure his safety for longer.

"You love me?" He asked shocked and Emi nodded.

"Yes, I was going to warn you, I'm being watched by them Gaara. I needed them to back off before I could say anything." She told him and Gaara kneeled down in front of her.

"Emi how did you pass on the information in Konoha?" He asked, maybe they could use the same method.

"A sealed diary but I don't know if they'll keep an eye on a diary if I get one." She told him and Gaara nodded.

"I'll think of something. We best show ourselves." He said with a smirk and pulled her to her feet before kissing her and letting the sand fall as he did.

Kankurō and Temari stared at him in disbelief. Emi pulled back slowly and blushed.

"Let's go shopping then Kitty, I'll buy you breakfast out." Gaara said and took her hand. Emi nodded and blushed even more.

Emi and Gaara walked through the streets hand in hand. Emi's ears twitching, trying to hear the gossiping. "You're doing it again." Gaara told her in a warning tone as he watched her ears.

"Sorry Raccoon." She said looking down. Gaara smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Let's find somewhere to eat." He said and led her towards a small café.

"Look at that poor girl, she must be terrified of him. She just be too scared to stop him." Emi heard a man say. She suddenly stopped walking, the vain on her forehead showing. Gaara looked back at her to see why she stopped, that's when he saw the rage in on her face. Emi turned to look at the man who spoke.

"Want to say that to my face?" She hissed at him. The man shook his head and stepped back.

"Kitty leave it." Gaara warned her.

"Then don't suggest I'm with him against my will!" She shouted at the man who ran off quickly, scared for is life. Gaara sighed and pulled on her arm.

"Emi-chan." He called her. Emi looked back at him sighed.

"Sorry Gaara-kun." She said and calmed down. Gaara smiled and held her close to him again, walking straight to the café. The villagers just watched them in shock, they didn't think they could see someone with a shorter fuse than Gaara.

Sasori grumbled as he watched her almost explode. Her rage will get the better of one day but he was surprised at how Gaara somehow managed to calm her down. He had never seen anyone ever do that, not even Itachi. They must have been really close when they were younger. He felt bad for her but he hoped her emotions wouldn't get involved in this mission. The last thing they needed was Emi defending Gaara.

Once they had eaten, Gaara took her to every shop he could think of, using his sand to carry her bags that he paid for, annoying Emi in the process.

"Raccoon you don't need to buy me everything!" She stressed as they walked back to his. Gaara just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Shhh and live with it, I'll be doing it a lot." He told her and opened the door for her.

He showed her to her room, hoping Temari had made the room up. He helped her put the clothes away expect the underwear. He didn't want to invade her privacy like that. He told he was going to the office if she wanted to stop by later and left.


	17. Chapter 16

An hour later Emi went to see Gaara with some lunch. She had changed into a silk blood red knee length kimono with small black dragons dancing on the skirt. Instead of an obi, she wore a black waist corset. On her way she was jumped by a small group of men.

"So you're the Kazekage's women." One of men said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked, she didn't want to start a fight. The last thing she wanted was more attention aimed at herself.

"We're going to kidnap you for money." Another one said, stepping closer to her.

"I suggest you walk away now." Emi told them and they laughed at her. It seemed that because it had been so many years since she had been in Suna, it appeared no one recognised her. Then again she did look different. They obviously thought she was a new Genin, an easy target.

"There's no way you can take us all on." The same on spoke, laughing again. Emi growled and throw a sound wave at him. The man flew back into the building behind him. The others looked at her in shock but still ran at her. Emi sighed and throw another sound wave, hitting them all and knocking them out. She got back onto the main street and shook her head, annoyed.

She walked into Gaara's office and smiled as she saw him doing paperwork.

"Raccoon." She called his nickname to get his attention. Gaara looked up and smiled. "I got you some lunch in case you got hungry." She added as she walked up to her desk. Gaara patted his lap to tell her to sit. She sat on his lap and put the bento box down on his desk. Gaara turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Emi smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Gaara kissed back and ran his fingers through her hair. He liked her hair down, it made it easier to run his fingers through and feel her soft hair. Emi wrapped her arms round his neck, she was already getting aroused. It will a full moon tonight, she would be in heat, and no wonder the smallest thing was getting her going. Shukaku growled inside Gaara's head, telling him it had happened again. Emi pressed her body closer to his. Gaara's hands wondered down her body to her ass, pushing their sexes together. Emi gave a quiet moan, making Gaara's trousers get tighter.

"Gaara-kun it's a full moon tonight." Emi spoke pulling away slowly. "I'm in heat Gaara. I can't take this." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. Gaara smirked and kissed down her neck.

"Emi-chan, Shukaku told me that if we have sex we would be bond to each for life." Gaara said as he looked into her eyes. "Do you want that? Do you want to be my mate?" Gaara asked, he let her think, she would be with him for the rest of her life. Emi started to purr and Gaara looked confused.

"I only want to be with you." She whispered in his ear. Gaara smirked and his hands slid up the skirt of her kimono. Emi's purring got louder.

Sasori and Deidara watched in shock.

"She isn't going to go through with it is she un?" Deidara asked concerned.

"No." Sasori hissed. He wouldn't let his friend be taken by such filth. He felt rage fill him, why was she being so stupid?

Gaara gently pulled down the shoulders of her kimono to reveal more of her soft pale flesh to him. Her breasts were almost free when a puppet crashed through the window. Gaara pushed Emi behind him, his sand swirling around them. Sasori looked livid.

"Kichi-chan come." Sasori ordered in a harsh tone and Emi shook her head. Sasori frowned, her emotions had gotten in the way. "You stupid girl!" He hissed at her. Emi looked away. "You let your emotions get in the way!" He shouted at her as he stepped towards her.

"Stay back!" Gaara hissed at him. Deidara smashed through another window as he saw Sasori move closer.

"Hand her over un." Deidara ordered, happy he might be able to use his art. He shoved his hands into his clay pouches.

"Gaara if you fight them they will take you as well." Emi said grabbing Gaara by the shoulders as she stepped in front of him, facing him. "I'll go so you can live." She kissed him and Gaara held on to her.

"No, I can't let you." He hissed at her, his sand held onto her. He couldn't lose her again.

"Gaara you must let me go or they will kill you." She told him. Gaara shock his head, fighting back tears. "They will kill you and I won't be able to live knowing I let that happen." She leaned closer to him. "I will be safe, I love you." She whispered in his ear and Gaara let her go. Emi slowly back up to Deidara and Sasori.

Sasori grabbed her arm and they left as reinforcements ran into the room.

"Gaara!" Temari ran up to him. He didn't respond, he was watching Emi's disappearing figure. "Gaara what happened?" She asked as she walked round to face him.

"She took my place." He finally answer, he didn't want anyone to know he was in love with a member of Akatsuki even if she wasn't willing. His loyalty to the village would be questioned and possibly lead to his exile.

Once the three were out of the village Sasori stopped and grabbed Emi by the shoulders, facing her.

"What were you thinking!?" He shouted at her, making her flinch. "You let your emotions control you!" He added. Emi looked down while Deidara watched in amusement. "You stupid girl!" Emi's eye twitched and Deidara started to giggle. Deidara knew that Sasori was heading for her fist if he carried on. He knew that it would also bruise Sasori's large ego. Emi looked up at him and hissed at him. Sasori ignored her and carried out insulting her for her actions.

Emi had had it with insults and punched a charka laced fist into Sasori's face. He flew back into a tree and Deidara burst out laughing. She walked away.

"Kichi-chan! Wait un!" Deidara shouted and ran after her. Emi ignored him and carried on walking. Deidara caught up with her and walked alongside her. He knew that he didn't have to wait for Sasori, they were far enough from the village so that he wouldn't have any problems and Emi's punch wouldn't have done much to the puppet expect bruise his ego.

Once Emi made it to the base she slammed every door she walked through until she reached her room. Madara was at his desk as always and looked at her annoyed as she slumped on the bed.

"Why did you have to make so much noise?" He hissed at her.

"Go ask Sasori." She hissed back. Madara growled at her angrily and stood up.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted at her. Emi had had it today, her rage stopped her from thinking through her actions. She stood up and glared at him.

"I will talk to you how ever I like!" She shouted back. He slapped her, making her fall to the floor.

"You will do as I say, understood!?" He shouted at her again, standing over her. Emi nodded and looked down. "Understand?" He hissed at her and pulled her up by her hair.

"Yes Madara-sama." She replied in a timid voice. He throw her on the bed. She gasped and looked at him, scared.

"I take it the mission failed. In that case I will bring the wedding forward." He told her going back to his desk. "I will make the arrangements now." He added as sat down, turning his back to her. Emi sighed and got herself ready for bed, even though it was late afternoon.

Not long after Emi left, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai arrived in Suna. Reports had come through that the Akatsuki had left the area and it was now safe to travel there to pass on the information gathered on the Akatsuki.

All three were taken straight to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto shouted as they entered the office but Gaara didn't even look at him. "Gaara?" He called him, confused. Gaara still didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Gaara-sama we are here to pass on information in the Akatsuki." Kakashi spoke up, he had Gaara's attention immediately.

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara hissed with impatient after a short silence. Kakashi sighed and took out the diary, unsealing it before passing it onto him. Gaara quickly took it and read it. He snarled as he read about Emi's past with Itachi and as he read about Madara. Shukaku could feel Gaara's rage and he was loving it.

"Gaara-sama, is my daughter here?" Kakashi asked hopeful but Gaara shock her head and looked down.

"You missed her by two days. They took her." Gaara spoke, not looking up. Naruto frowned while Kakashi tried to keep himself together.

"Oh." Was all that Kakashi could say.

"Now I see why they didn't want her sleeping with me." Gaara muttered looking over the information again. Unfortunately Kakashi still heard him.

"You were going to defile my little girl?!" He shouted in rage and Gaara looked up to see an incredibly angry Kakashi. He shouldn't have spoken outload, now he had to deal with an angry and upset father.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't attack the Kazekage." Sai warned him with a look of indifferent but he wanted to see where this would go. He had watched Kakashi and Emi's relationship from a distance and still didn't understand it. They were polar opposites, they shouldn't get along at all yet they were an effective team together.

"Kakashi-san, Emi-koibito wants to be my mate and she is of age." Gaara told him, watching for an attack.

"I don't care! She's my little girl!" Kakashi shouted at him.

"Wait, koibito?" Sakura asked after Kakashi had decided to glare at Gaara. Gaara nodded to Sakura's question. "Did she tell you she was on a mission?" She then asked, she didn't want to tell him he had been seduced by Emi but someone had to.

"Yes, she told me all about it. When they took her I was looking into a way for her to pass on information to me." Gaara told her, looking back at his paperwork. "I know her mission was to seduce me but there was no need for that. I love her already." He explained and everyone gasped.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry it took so long to start uploading again, the holidays got a little busier than normal. This chapter will be short as the next one will be a lemon. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Two weeks later Emi was getting ready for the second worst day of her life, her first worst day being leaving Gaara. She looked into the full length mirror and sighed, she looked beautiful but she wished it was Gaara and not Madara.

She was wearing a full length off the shoulder dress with long sleeves which stopped at the tip of her fingers. The top half of the dress was in a kimono style as it wrapped around her figure and was held together with a white obi. The bodice was very light pink with a falling white petal pattern and on the back was the Uchiha crest. The skirt and sleeves were white. The skirt flowed out, leaving a short trail behind her. Her hair was in a half up, half down style with a small diamond tiara. She had a small amount of make up on, keeping a very natural look. Her eye shadow was the matching shade of pink to her bodice and her black eyeliner made her eyes look more cat like. Madara had told her to keep her collar on. Emi felt more like a slave then the equal she was meant to be to him. Not only was it her wedding, it was also the day that Madara would reveal himself to the Akatsuki.

Emi sighed again and picked up her bouquet which was a mix of red and white roses as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She called and looked at herself one more time. Pein entered and gave her a small smile. He felt sorry for the poor girl. He had raised and taught her since they found her, she was as much his daughter as she was Kakashi's in his opinion but he would never let anyone know those feelings.

"Are you ready? I'll be walking you down the aisle." He said holding out his hand to take hers. Emi gave a small nod and took his hand. She was nowhere near ready, she would never be ready for this no matter how much time she had. They left the room as she took a deep breathe, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

Madara had arranged the wedding to take place in the main room of the base and so that all of the Akatsuki members would be witnesses. As Pein opened the doors to the room, music started to play and she saw Madara remove his mask before turning to look at her. As she and Pein walked towards him, everyone gasped as they saw Madara.

"Kichi-chan you can't do this!" Itachi shouted as he jumped out of his seat towards her. "You don't know what this man is really like!" He carried on shouting. Madara snarled at him. Itachi couldn't let her go through with this. At first he thought Tobi was pulling their legs about the marriage, there was no way that Emi would marry and love such an idiot. Itachi knew he was being selfish by holding onto Emi's love, Sasuke would be growing stronger and kill him eventually. He knew that that would destroy her but he couldn't have her being taken by Madara, anyone but him.

"Shut up brat!" Madara shouted, trying to silence him. The last thing Madara needed was for Emi to run because of Itachi.

"Kichi you're making a mistake!" Itachi grabbed her arm harshly, making Emi yelp in pain. "You love me, not him!" Madara snarled again as Itachi grabbed her. He was about to lose his temper, he didn't want filth like Itachi touching his property. Emi shook her head in response to Itachi's claim to loving him as Pein released Itachi's grip on her. She didn't love Itachi, at anymore, Gaara was now the keeper to her heart.

"Leave now Itachi." Madara hissed, stepping closer them. Pein decided to remove Itachi himself, he didn't want Madara losing his temper, it was the last thing they needed.

When Pein came back Emi took his arm and carried on towards Madara. She took a deep breath as Madara took her hand as Pein handed her over. Emi looked at the priest who looked scared for his life. He was probably kidnapped and will end up dead after the ceremony was over.

As the priest finished, Emi released she would have to kiss Madara. This was something she really did not want to do but she also knew he would have her do more than a simple kiss.

"You may kiss the bride." A very scared priest spoke and Madara pulled Emi closer with a smirk. He leaned down and Emi closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe. Their lips met and he kissed her with force. Emi tried so hard to pretend it was Gaara as she kissed back. Madara smiled as he pulled back, she was now only his.

After the short and sweet ceremony, Madara pulled her off to the training grounds. He had set up a small banquet for everyone and led her to large table which was set up. Everywhere she looked she saw the Uchiha crest and colours. The table cloths were plain white with the crest in the centre. Even though it was a wedding reception, it felt more like a show of power and she was his prize. Emi had noticed that Itachi wasn't there, he was probably in his room, trying to heal a broken heart. She wished she could have told him earlier about her feelings now but it was too late, his heart was in a million pieces. She looked at floor, she hated how this had happened. She wished the Akatsuki hadn't found her, she wished they had left her to die.

They all sat down and eat, Madara was grinning like a mad man the whole time. She felt uneasy about what he had planned but she knew it was best not to question him. Madara obviously wanted the evening to go quickly due to the lack of speeches, they simple ate and went to their rooms.

Madara closed the door to their room behind Emi before coming up behind her and holding her to his chest by her waist.

"Kichi-chan, I want you to wear something special for your first time and the night we conceive our first heir." He whispered in her ear with a smirk. Emi stiffened and looked at the floor, her heart was beating wildly. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage. "I've put it in the bathroom for you my dear. Go change." He ordered as he released her.

"Yes Madara-sama." She answered with a nodded before walking over to the bathroom.

Inside she saw a box on the counter by the sink. She opened to reveal a royal blue lace bra and panties with a sheer black gown to go on top of it. Emi gulped and got undressed. She had no choice now. She put on the lingerie set on the side, along with gown. She took off the tiara and let her hair down. She looked in the mirror and sighed, trying not to cry. It should be Gaara taking her, not him.


	19. Lemon

She walked out of the bathroom to see Madara laying on his side in just his boxers with a smirk playing on his lips. Emi's face went bright red and she looked away quickly. Madara chuckled and moved off the bed.

"Kichi." He called her, Emi looked up at him and blushed even more. "Come here my dear." He said holding out his hand for her. Emi reached out and took his hand, letting him led her to the bed. Emi started to worry. Would he be gentle with her? Madara sat her on the bed as he sat and cradled her cheek with his hand. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle to begin with." He told her with a smile which made Emi's eyes widen. She didn't like the sound of that.

He pulled her into a kiss and pushed her onto her back. He crawled on top of her like a predator. "You look so sexy like this." He whispered in her ear. "The Uchiha colours suit you well." He added as his hand ran down her cheek to her breast. Emi's breath hitched as he touched her. She didn't want this but her body was already reacting to his touches. She knew she had to let her body take over if she wanted this to be as painless as possible. Madara smirked at her, he loved how sensitive her body was. "Only I can touch you like this my love." He told her as he squeezed her breast. Her breath hitched again. His hands slowly moved down to the hem of her gown, feeling and squeezing her body as they did. Emi's body was slowly heating up but she still didn't want this. He slowly pulled the gown up, kissing her soft skin as he did, starting at her feet, up her legs, her navel to the valley of her breasts. He pulled it over her head and kissed up her neck, nipping at her ear lope. Emi moaned softly as his kisses reached her breasts. She let out a louder moan as he kisses the weak spot at the bottom of her neck. She felt his smirk on her skin as he heard the moan, he would make the most of this find. "Just relax and it will be ok." He told, she wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or keep her calm so he didn't have too much hassle. His hands travelled down to the straps of her bra and pulled down so he kiss and nip at her collar bone. Emi gave out a soft moan as he nipped her on the junction of her neck, she could feel Madara smirk on her skin again.

His hands once again were on the move, this time to the clasp of her bra. Emi suddenly felt very nervous, would he like them or not? She caught herself thinking. She shouldn't think about that, he choose this, he will have to live with it if he didn't like them. He quickly removed her bra. His hands went straight for breasts and started squeezing them. Emi's blush and embarrassment had now come back. Madara leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry, I know they're smaller than what I like but nursing a child will soon make them grow." He told her as he nipped on her ear. Emi growled at him and glared at him, causing him to laugh. "Oh did I hit a nerve?" He mocked her and bite down on her weak spot, making her moan. He smirked and kissed down to the valley of her breasts. He moved his lips up her left nipple and gave it a long lick, making her give a long soft moan. Her nipples hardened as he gave the right on the same treatment. He smirked again. "You love that don't you my love." Emi went to nod but stopped herself. "Don't deny yourself my love." He told her as he took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked on it softly before nipping at it. Emi gasped and ached her back slightly as he did. He tugged on her nipple more, her moans got loader. "Oh so you like it a bit rough then." He whispered against her skin, making her shudder. Itachi had always been gentle with her, these new sensations were heating her body up faster than Itachi ever could.

He was making her mind surrender to her body. He grabbed her left breast harshly and played with her nipple, pinching it. She gasped and moaned as he did. His attacked her other nipple with his mouth while his other hand went between her legs. Her tail gripped the hand between her legs. Madara looked up at her annoyed.

"No, not there." She begged him. She wasn't ready for him to go that far.

"Why? I'll be going down there anyway." He hissed back at her. He was easing her in, she should be grateful. He was hard the moment he found out she liked a bit of a rough touch, it meant he didn't have to be gentle with her.

"N-no one has touched me there without clothes." She whispered, looking away. Itachi had but she wasn't going to tell him that, he would fly into a fit of rage. She also hoped that it would mean he would be gentler. She knew that Madara would be smirking and very pleased by it. It would be purely his to take.

"I'm your husband and it is mine to do as I wish to it." He told her as her made her look at him by grabbing her chin and turning her face to look at him. "But I'll be gentle my dear." He added with a smirk and quickly took her panties off. She just as quickly covered herself up with her hands and tail. "Kichi do not make me tie you down." He hissed at her. He was getting fed up of her embarrassment, he would have to train her. He would admit that he couldn't wait will she had a child and was nursing. He wanted to play with her larger and more sensitive breasts that she would have during nursing. But he also found the thought of breast feeding during sex even more erotic. He felt his erection becoming more painful from just the thought of it. Emi whimpered and slowly revealed herself to him. He smirked as he noticed she kept her hair trimmed and neat. For someone who says she has never been touched down there, she knew how to keep it looking clean and tidy.

He knew she might be a little more sensitive than the other women he had slept with. His hand slid back down between her legs and search for her sensitive bud. Emi cried out, she had hadn't expected a sharp twinge of pleasure so quickly. Madara smirked and touched it again, earning the same reaction. He went back to playing with her breasts as he caress her sensitive bud. Emi didn't understand how she could feel so much pleasure from him when she didn't want him, but if he could do this to her then what would it be like with Gaara? The though made the pool of heat at the bottom of her stomach get worse. "My, my Kichi, you are getting rather wet for me." He whispered in her ear as his fingers moved towards the entrance of her sex. She tensed slightly as his finger circled her entrance. "Don't tense my dear, it will only make things worse for you." He told her as his finger entered her slowly. It was uncomfortable at first and she tried hard not to tense.

"M-Madara-sama." She gasped his name and Madara smirked and tugged on her nipple hard with his teeth. Emi moaned loudly and arched her back more. Madara slowly moved his finger in and out until he felt she could handle another. She felt another finger enter her tight sex and more discomfit overwhelmed the pleasure. "I don't like it." Emi whimpered as she tried to move back but he grabbed her tail, making her cry out in pain.

"You will stay. If I don't stretch you then it will hurt even more." He hissed at her. Emi whimpered and looked away. He started to scissor her entrance, trying to loosen her up, he wondered how much better it would be to take a virgin and then be allowed to spill your seed inside their tight sex. He couldn't wait and neither could his large erection. It was aching to be buried deep inside her warm and tight sex. He licked his lips at the thought of it. He just couldn't wait anymore.

Madara quickly removed his boxers to reveal his large erection, hard and standing to attention with a small bit of pre-cum beading out on the head. Emi started at him, how would he fit inside her? He saw the panic in her eyes. "Kichi don't worry, I'll fit just fine." He said with a smirk as he rubbed the head against her sensitive bud, making her cry out in pleasure. It was going to be a tight fit but it would fit never the less.

While the pleasure took over her, he pushed the head inside her sex. Emi gasped at the discomfort.

"Madara, I don't like it." She whimpered as he pushed more inside her and stretched her tight walls. He wanted to release right there. Her walls gripped him tightly, already trying to milk his seed from him.

"Don't tense Kichi-koibito, it'll hurt less." He tried to sooth her. He needed to relax otherwise he wouldn't able to carry on.

He slowly felt her relax and pushed deeper until he was completely inside her. He sighed with relief. Emi gasped in pain, she felt like he was ripping her apart. He waited a moment before moving as he saw tears fall down Emi's cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her as he started to slowly move in and out. It felt amazing to Madara, he could feel every muscle moving as they held onto his shaft, trying to milk him. Emi tried hard not to tense at his movements but the pain wouldn't help her.

Suddenly Madara pushed in deeper and hit a spot which made pleasure run up her spine. She soon started to moan softly, the pleasure started to return as well as the pool of heat at the bottom of her stomach. As he heard her moan, he picked up his pace, her breast bounced as he thrusted inside her. He lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and pushed deeper. Emi moans got louder and louder, she had given to her body. Madara smirked and reached down and grabbed her breasts, feeling, squeezing and pinching them, doing anything to get her to moan louder. He want to hear her scream his name.

As he went faster and deeper, she started to moan his name, she couldn't believe the pleasure he was bringing her. He was so close, her sex was milking him desperately. Emi needed more, she couldn't just lay there any longer. She placed her hands on his chest and he stopped confused.

"Let me ride you." She said biting her lip, nervous she had messed things up. She wanted to keep feeling the pleasure he was giving her. Madara smirked and rolled over so she was on top of him as he unwrapped her legs from his waist. Emi blushed as she looked down at him. She rest her hands on his chest and slowly lifted herself up. She gasped as she felt her sex empty slightly before she lowered herself back down. Madara groaned softly as her pace picked up. His fingers found her sensitive bud again and pinched it softly, making Emi's moans louder. Her hands left Madara's chest and went to her own breasts. She need to feel the pleasure all over. She gently squeezed them as the bounced in her hands. She tried to copy what Madara did with his own hands. It felt amazing. Madara smirked as he watched her please herself, he could hold out much longer though. He used one hand to steady her as she went faster and harder, pushing him deeper inside. His other played with her bud more aggressively.

The pool of heat at the bottom of her stomach was become unbearable. "Madara-sama!" She screamed in pleasure as the heat was released. Her scream sent him over the edge. His seed shot out and filled her waiting sex.

Emi panted heavily and slowly moved off him and lay next to him. Madara watched her as he tried to catch his own breathe. Emi lay on her side and looked at him. His eyes moved from her face to her heaving breasts, bruised and swollen from the abuse they received. He then looked between her legs were his seed leaked out. He smirked and pulled the covers over them.


	20. Chapter 18

Over the same two weeks, Konoha and Suna were coming up with a plan to attack the Akatsuki and rescue Emi. It was obvious in the information that Emi had passed on that Madara was planning to use her to bare his children, both Uchiha and Emi's Kekkei Genkai's would be incredibly strong if a child ended up with both. A child they knew would be near impossible to fight if Madara raised the child to be like him. They would start by attacking any Akatsuki members on sight in hopes to reduce their numbers so that an attack on the main base would be easier to conduct, especially if Madara had got Emi pregnant. The last thing they needed was Emi to be involved in the fight or get hit by a stray kunai.

Kakashi and Gaara were having the hardest time with this. Kakashi just wanted his little girl back and Gaara just wanted his mate with him. Shukaku was getting fed up with Gaara's sulking to the point that he was considering taking action himself. He knew that Gaara would put up a fight if tried to take over him so he would have to convince him to let him.

By the end of the month both Sasori and Deidara had been killed by Gaara. When Emi found out about Sasori she locked herself in her room which made Madara grumpy. He wanted to get on with his plans but the stupid girl had locked him out. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to beat the girl into complete and utter submission but didn't want to until he had at least one heir. Just in case he killed her by accident or did enough damage to stop her being able to carry a child. Once she had his child, he would make that clear to her, remind her how lucky she was.

"Kichi open this door now!" He shouted through the door as he repeatedly knocked it. Emi ignored him as she cried into her pillow. Sasori was her friend mainly because he thought she revealed his own art. Not only that but when they had found Emi he was felt in charge of her health. She had been fairly close to death when they had found her. Sasori found her interesting and enjoyed he spitfire temper although he would have never admitted that to anyone.

Madara had had it and smashed the door down. "What is wrong with you girl?" He hissed at her annoyed. Emi still ignored him. Madara was growing impatient with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. Emi looked down so he couldn't see her tear stained face. "Look at me." He hissed as he grabbed her face and made her look at him. "What you crying over you stupid girl?" He asked her annoyed.

"Sasori." She whispered and looked away.

"He's gone, deal with it. You are my wife, the only person you should be worried about is me!" He shouted at her as he slapped her. She fell to the floor and held her cheek as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Sorry Madara-sama." She said quietly, looking away to hide her tears again. He had expected her to cry over Itachi of all people. Madara knew Itachi's time was coming to an end, several reports from Zetsu showed that Sasuke had apparently killed Orochimaru and was now on his way to kill his brother. Madara wasn't too bothered by this, Itachi was being a thorn in his back as of late. He properly won't attack Konoha if he told him to, he loved that place too much. Madara now planned to that when Sasuke kills Itachi that he will take Itachi's place.

Madara doubted he would be able to get Emi to willingly have sex with like had done every night since their wedding, he didn't really find her crying attractive anyway. He needed to get her pregnant soon while Konoha and Suna were still keeping away, he need her unable to fight and vulnerable so it would put them off attacking. But he also couldn't wait for an Uchiha heir to take his place when he got too old. He sighed and sat at his desk, he needed to get ready for an attack and his plan for peace. He decided he and Emi should move to another base on the other side of Fire country by the end of the month. This way if Emi was pregnant she and the child would be safe from any attacks while the others remained here.

Meanwhile Konoha and Suna were readying themselves too. They were planning on attacking soon. They knew that Emi had been made to marry Madara a month ago by a spy. They were now worried about the risk of her being pregnant. The earlier they attacked, the less likely she would be pregnant and if she was, she would only be in the early stages and still able to defend herself. It would be their best and possibly late chance to save her before anything else happened.

Soon a month came around and Emi started to get sick, Madara started to get very worried. The only one who could have help her was gone, Sasori. He would have to send one of the others to find a doctor to go to the new base. They had to leave now, just in case they came. Madara packed the things they needed while Emi was being sick in the bathroom. She had been like this for week.

"Madara do we have to go? I don't feel well." Emi said as she came out of the bathroom. Madara sighed and nodded.

"I can't risk your safety Kichi-koibito." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. "No doubt they will kill you, even if you were unwilling to marry me my love." He added and kissed the top of her head as she started to cry. He was probably right, either that or they would think she had changed her mind and was willing. "They won't want you bringing my child into this world." He then said while putting his weapon pouches on and backpack. He passed another backpack to her. "I can't carry all of it my dear." Emi nodded and put it on as she wiped away her tears.

They went through to the office where the last of the members were gathered. "Itachi and Kisame I want you two to find a doctor for Kichi-chan and take him to the new base. You will then return here and stay with the rest of you. If they attack do not lead them at us." Madara ordered before grabbing Emi's hand and lead her out of the base. The last of the members nodded and watched them leave. Itachi had also become worried for Emi, Madara had picked him to get a doctor because he was just as worried. He knew that Madara was using his feelings for Emi against him but he didn't care, he still loved her. But at least he knew he would break her heart when Sasuke finally found him to take his revenge. He knew that he could die without hurting her.

What should have been a day's journey by running ended up being two day walk. Emi just couldn't keep food down very well and running only made her worse. As soon as they got to the new base, Madara took her straight to bed. He had grown increasingly concerned at her. He couldn't think of anything that could have made her like this. Madara paced nervously in the office, waiting for Itachi and Kisame, what was taking them so long?

A few hours later as the night rolled in Itachi and Kisame had come, Itachi had insisted on going through Konoha to get a doctor. He had argued with Kisame for an hour over it. Kisame thought it was a stupid idea to go to the one place everyone was looking out for them and had orders to engage with them on sight. Itachi then decided it would be best for Kisame to stay outside the village and wait for him, Kisame agreed, only because it meant he wouldn't be attack. As much as he enjoyed a fight, he didn't fancy walking into a village on red alert that would mean being attacked by the whole village if he did.

It had taken Itachi couple of hours to get back to Kisame with a very scared doctor, not that it mattered to Kisame anyway.

"What took you so long?" Kisame asked, Itachi was normally quick to his missions, he only had to kidnap someone.

"The whole village is on red alert and I had to find someone no would notice gone for a day or two." Itachi said, trying not glare at him.

Itachi had been spotted in Konoha, causing an emergency meeting to be called between Konoha and Suna.

"We have received information that Emi-chan isn't well." Tsunade told everyone as the meeting started. Both Kakashi and Gaara became increasingly worried. "Itachi was spotted kidnapping a doctor but we lost sight of him after following him. They were going in the opposite direction of the base." She added with a sigh.

"So it's safe to say they've moved then." Gaara said, he felt like he had lost her completely. She hadn't even summoned Yin or Yang to send messages. The two ninneko were worried and out scouting for her none stop. "We should send her ninneko to pick up her sent." He then added, maybe they can find her this time. Tsunade nodded.

"I think we should still attack the base we know about. There could be some clues to their new location." She then suggested and Gaara agreed.

"I will go with a few teams. I can't carry on sitting here, I feel like I'm not doing enough." Gaara said with a sigh and looking down.

"I'll go too." Kakashi spoke up. He too felt like he should be searching for her but Tsunade won't let him. She knew he wouldn't come back till her had her, he was a ninja that Konoha couldn't afford to lose.

"Very well but I expect you back straight after Kakashi-san." She warned him before turning her attention to Gaara. "I'll let you pick the best teams Gaara-san, we should prepare to attack by tomorrow. We might be able to catch some members who have stayed behind to destroy evidence." She added before leaving. Gaara nodded and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi had yet to acknowledge any relationship between Gaara and Emi. Gaara had often caught Kakashi glaring at him. He probably hadn't forgiven him for his comment about almost sleeping with his daughter. Gaara didn't blame him, he would probably be the same with his own daughter if had one or in the future if he was lucky enough to get Emi back and she blessed him with a beautiful baby girl. No doubt if they had a baby girl, she would be as beautiful as her mother. Gaara sighed, he would get her back or he would die trying.


	21. Chapter 19

Madara glared at both Itachi and Kisame as the entered the office.

"What took you two so long?" He hissed at them, annoyed at length of time it took them. He had chosen Itachi to get a doctor because he knew that Itachi was still in love with Emi which meant he would be quicker, or so he thought.

"Konoha is on red alert, we had to find someone who may not be reported missing for a day or two so when they did go looking and spot us going back to the old base." Itachi spoke, trying not to show his worry for Emi. Madara nodded, still annoyed at the stupid excuse and pulled the doctor to the room were Emi was.

"You two can go now." He hissed at the two members and pushed the doctor inside the room. Itachi and Kisame nodded and left. Itachi really wanted to stay, he wanted to know what was wrong but he knew that Madara wouldn't allow him to know just to play with him.

"Kichi-chan, the doctor is here to see you." Madara called her as he walked in behind the doctor. Emi rolled over and looked at them. She was tired and the last thing she really wanted was to be poked and prodded by some doctor. The doctor looked back at Madara.

"May I have some privacy with the young lady please?" He asked scared, he didn't want Madara looming over his shoulder. He would so scared that he wouldn't be able to his job properly, the girl looked so fragile. He could see in her eyes that she didn't want to be there.

"No, how do I know you won't try to kill my wife while she is weak?" Madara hissed back and the doctor looked at him wide eyed as his fear increased.

"Madara I can still defend myself, just do as he asks. He is a doctor." Emi said as she sat up and Madara sighed. The doctor would probably be thinking more about his own life then finding out what was wrong with Emi.

"Very well." He gave in annoyed and walked out.

Half an hour later the doctor walked out of the room and walked towards an anxious Madara.

"What's wrong?" Madara quickly asked and stood up from his desk.

"Your wife is pregnant." The doctor informed him, his face slightly pale. He had seen several marks on Emi's body. Madara was clearly hitting her but she wouldn't say anything when he questioned her about the marks or she would just make up some excuse like she had fallen over. The doctor knew they were lies, shinobi's don't just fall over. She wasn't willing, he felt that he should try to convince Madara to let her go. "I suggest she finds refugee in a village. This isn't a place for someone in her condition." He added and Madara glared at him. The doctor had gone pass his line of duty.

"My wife will be staying with me through the whole pregnancy." He informed the doctor through gritted teeth.

"Can you deliver a baby?" The doctor asked sceptical of any medical ability. He wasn't going to give up on Emi, he had to make sure the poor girl was safe.

"No, will get a doctor closer to labour." He told him and the doctor nodded as he thought of another reason to free her.

"She needs regular check-ups to make sure she's well and you need to stop hitting her." The doctor then countered. Madara started to lose his temper and the doctor soon regretted mentioning the marks.

"You were only here to tell me what was wrong. Your job is done." He hissed and slit the doctors' throat with a kunai. "Idiot." He then muttered to himself as he picked up the body to get rid of it before Emi saw it. He would have to send out for another doctor when she got closer to giving birth. He couldn't risk losing his child or Emi. He hoped the child would be a boy.

On the way back to the old base, Itachi and Kisame were stopped by Sasuke and his team. Itachi sighed, he knew his time was up but he had hoped his brother wouldn't go through with it for Kichi's sake. He knew that she still cared for him, he saw it in her eyes but he also knew that her love with him was no gone.

"Itachi-teme I'm here to kill you." Sasuke hissed at him. Itachi nodded and looked at Kisame.

"Go back to the base. This is between me and Sasuke-kun." Itachi told Kisame who nodded and left. There was no point in getting involved. He had orders to follow.

"I will kill you for what you did to Emi-sama and our clan." Sasuke hissed as he took out his katana and activated his Sharingan.

"What about you? You killed her adopted father." Itachi said with indifference. Sasuke growled.

"I killed him because he wanted to take over my body and because he hurt Emi-sama. He lied about who he was, Kakashi-sensei is her father. Orochimaru is just filth like you. Filth that this world needs to be rid of." He said before charging at Itachi who moved at the last minute. Itachi wanted to tell Sasuke the truth, he wanted him to know that he was only taking orders from the Hokage. He saved Emi and those memories weren't real. He couldn't if he wanted to die by Sasuke's hand, the only one who could avenge the clan and make it great again. "Once I kill you, I'm going to take Emi-sama away from the Akatsuki and give her life away from all of this." Sasuke added as he charged again.

"You love her or going to use her to restore the clan?" Itachi asked, curious how she had made such an impact on his brother. No one had ever meant anything to him before, not even his own village.

"No, she deserves a better life away from this. I will take her were no one can hurt her, I will protect her." Sasuke told him.

"What about what she wants? What if she loves someone?" Itachi asked, he had heard from Deidara about what happened on their mission in Suna. It was clear she had fallen for Gaara, this was where her love had gone. He was willing to let her go but he hadn't been willing to let her marry Madara but there was nothing he could do. Madara was stronger than him. "She's married to the leader of the Akatsuki." He told him and Sasuke looked at him wide eyed in shock.

"She wants to be in the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked in disbelief and Itachi shook his head.

"She was not willing but she is probably pregnant by now. You can't just walk in there and take her." Itachi explained and Sasuke roared in anger. He was too late to save her. He would just have to kill the leader as well and take her somewhere close by until she could be moved again. A child would be a pain to look after but it would just be something they would have to deal with. Sasuke had made a silent vowel to protect Emi and take her away from the hurt. He wouldn't let her go back to Konoha, they would just use her and the child.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke hissed at him and attacked.

"Why does she mean so much to you Sasuke?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke to stop his attack. Itachi couldn't work out why he was doing this.

"She is strong and she reminds me of mother." Sasuke told him and Itachi nodded. Now Itachi understood, it was true, Emi was very much like their mother but less reserved and with a temper but around Sasuke she was very reserved so he understood the reasoning even more. Sasuke admired her and wanted her company because of likeness to their mother. He obviously didn't want the same to happen to her as what happened to his mother. Emi was a sweet girl but had a temper. She would probably put up a fight against Sasuke if didn't let her go back to Konoha or Suna. Sasuke quickly went to attack. Kisame made it back to the base and waited with the rest.

After a few hours the news of Itachi's death was passed around by Zetsu and that Sasuke was on his way to the base to find Emi. As long as he didn't turn up when Konoha or Suna attacked they would fine.


	22. Chapter 20

Gaara had assembled three teams of Suna ninja and his siblings as well as Kakashi. He had also made sure there was team medical ninja in case they found out Emi's new location. At first light they were off, Gaara and Kakashi leading the way. They reached the cave and looked around for an entrance, they were aware of a sealed door but finding it was another matter.

They eventually found it and undid the seals as Emi's instructions had stated, Tsunade had been a little worried that Emi was lying and was sending them into a trap. After all, the Akatsuki found her and brought her up but Kakashi was sure that her loyalty to them was only of trying to stay alive. No doubt anyone inside would know they were here by now. A small team of the last of the Akatsuki were watching hidden in the distance, watching Gaara, Kakashi and their teams enter the base.

The Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein and Zetsu waited for them in the main room. It gave them the most room in the cave system. It would also reduce the chance of a collapse in the cave if a wall was taken out. The teams slowly made their way through the passages and entered the room where they were all waiting for them.

"Where is Emi-chan?" Gaara ordered and Hidan laughed. Trust Hidan to laugh at them, he had no sense of danger, Pein thought. Pein could clearly see strong feelings for Emi in Gaara's eyes as he spoke her name.

"You think we would tell someone like you?" Hidan said as he laughed, Gaara glared at him and Kakashi stepped forward. Pein resisted rolling his eyes at Hidan, at least he could trust the fool to keep his mouth shut. Hidan and Emi had a somewhat strange relationship. While she was growing up, Hidan insisted sacrificing her to his Lord Jashin on a number of occasions. She had also learned her very colourful vocabulary from Jashin worshiper too. As she started to blossom in other ways, Hidan took interest in her away from sacrificing her. Some days the two got on fine and others it was a consent fight between the two. Hidan cared for Emi but he would never show it, secretly he always wanted a little sister and his wish came true when they found Emi but he would never let it be known.

"Would you tell her father?" Kakashi asked, he hoped that his relationship to Emi would make the Akatsuki take pity on him at least. Hidan shook his head.

"You fucking left her on her fucking own. You're not a fucking father. We saved her! We are her real fucking family even if we're not related by blood." Hidan spat at him, he knew he just let slip his feelings but he knew that everyone else was the same in the Akatsuki apart from Madara. "Jashin-sama wants you as his sacrifice!" He then shouted as he pointed his scythe at him. Kakashi sighed, that guilt of leaving Emi's mother will always follow him.

"We'll just have to kill you then." Gaara hissed at them, he had had enough of stalling.

"Do that and how will know where she is?" Pein asked with a smirk, he had keep as many members alive otherwise Madara's plan wouldn't work.

"We'll search this whole place for clues." Gaara answered and Pein shook his head.

"There is no information on her location here." Pein told them. "It's here." He added with another smirk and pointed at his head.

"In that case we'll just keep you alive and torture you till you tell us." Gaara said with a sick smirk on his lips. Pein knew that Gaara meant it and he would properly let Shukaku have his fun too.

Madara knocked on the door after disposing of the doctors' body.

"Enter." Emi called through the door. Madara went in and saw Emi curled up in the bed.

"Did he tell you what was wrong?" He asked, he wondered if the 'good' doctor said anything to her. Emi shook her head and sighed. Madara smiled happily and sat down on the bed with her.

"What are you smiling about? I thought you wanted to know what was wrong." She asked confused at his sudden happy mood.

"You're pregnant." He told her excited and happy. Emi just stared at him in shock. "Kichi-koibito?" He called her, slightly worried by her silence.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked in a quiet voice, making sure she heard right. Madara nodded happily and hugged her gently while rubbing her stomach with his hand.

"Yes my love. We're going to have a family." He told her and kissed her forehead. "Now you rest up, I have some matters to attend to." He told her as he got up. He need to finalise his plans, he wanted it all done by the time Emi gave birth.

Sasuke had watched the teams enter the base, he had decided to sit tight until he could sneak in and get the information he needed. It was going to be difficult but he couldn't see any other way to get what he needed.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, fend them off!" Pein ordered as Gaara attacked with his siblings. Hidan and Kakuzu nodded to took the attack that Gaara sent their way. The immortal pair should be fine fending off Gaara. "Zetsu go the base, warn him!" He then ordered as Kakashi attacked. Zetsu melted into the ground and disappeared. Pein ran to his office to make sure that Madara had taken all the evidence with him.

A several minutes later Kisame ran in.

"Leader-sama we have to go, they've killed Kakuzu and Hidan's gone." Pein nodded, if there was anything left it was it was late to destroy it now, using explosive tags would destroy the cave before they could get out.

"This way Kisame, we'll have to use Madara's emergency exit." Pein told him as he rushed over to the curtain that hid Madara's room.

"Why weren't we told about this secret exit?" Kisame asked annoyed as he followed Pein, the sound of approaching ninja was getting loader.

"Because we didn't expect them to find us, someone in this organisation has leaked information. I know Kichi-chan may have done when someone tampered with her mind but it wouldn't have been this in-depth. The only one with the intelligence to get away without being caught was Itachi-kun." Pein explained and made Kisame grumble about insulting his intelligence and Pein ignore him. "He's dead now, it doesn't matter." He added as he opened a secret panel in the wall. "I just hope that Madara remembered to make Kichi-chan take her diary with her. I've never understood that girls need to have one." Pein said with a sigh as he led Kisame down the secret passage. "If she has left it behind then they might know where the new base is." He then grumbled as he pushed the hatch up to get out.

Sasuke watched from a distance, it was looking like he wouldn't be able to sneak in anymore, there was a team on medical ninja waiting outside. He was about to give up when he noticed two Akatsuki members rush from out of the bushes. As soon as they were out of sight, Sasuke ran over to where they came out and saw an open hatch. This must have been an emergency exit. Sasuke told his team to wait outside for him, he needed them to keep watch in case one of the Akatsuki came back to seal the hatch. They seemed in too much of a rush to remember to do it.

Sasuke found himself in a bedroom, decorated in the Uchiha crest which confused him. It couldn't be Itachi's room because he killed the clan, he hated anything to do with the clan. Who could this room belong to? He looked around for clues and as he did, he found a book under the bed. He picked it up and started to read it as he sat down on the bed. He quickly realised that it was Emi's diary. He skimmed to the last few pages and looked for anything that would give him location.

Suddenly Kakashi and Gaara charged though the door. Kakashi looked at Sasuke in shock. He hadn't expected to find him here. He had expect to find the two Akatsuki members left or Emi being held at knife point. Sasuke looked up at him and smirked.

"You missed the two you're looking for." Sasuke told them and threw the book at Kakashi. "Your little girl is ill." He then mocked at Kakashi and went to walk out the room. Gaara held onto his legs with his sand.

"Are you with the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke shock his head. "Did Orochimaru send you to look for Emi?" He then asked worried.

"No, I killed him." He told them and Gaara let him go.

"Why are you here then?" Kakashi asked confused.

"I'm looking for Emi-sama, I didn't want her being used again." Sasuke answered with a hiss. The thought of such a thing made his blood boil. The village won't be allowed to get her back, they would only use her power, and they wouldn't let her have a peaceful life.

"Go before we have to take you in, you are not our priority." Gaara said and Sasuke ran out the room.

Kakashi looked down at the book in his hands and flicked through it.

"Gaara-sama, this is her diary!" He shouted excited, they might have a clue. Kakashi sat down on the bed and started to read. Gaara sat next to him, trying to read it as well. "Gaara-sama get your medical ninja to look over the symptoms." Kakashi said as he passed the book over to him and pointed at the part he was talking about. Gaara read it and Shukaku growled.

'What is it Shukaku?' He asked wondering what was annoying him now.

'Your mate is pregnant by another man. You better hope she wasn't heat cub, otherwise they will be bonded instead of you.' Shukaku growled at him. 'Don't believe me ask one of those medics.' He then added knowing that Gaara was wondering how he would know if a women was pregnant. Gaara took the diary to a medic who confirmed that Emi was experiencing pregnancy symptoms.

Kakashi balled his fists up and almost went on a rage, Madara had touched his daughter, and he had even forced her to marry him. Gaara was also having trouble controlling his rage, if he wasn't careful he could let Shukaku out, this was not the time for that monster to make an appearance.


	23. Chapter 21

Pein and Kisame ran into the new base, they hadn't stopped running all day. Madara was sat in the office when the pair barged in.

"What are you two doing here?" Madara asked raising his eyebrow at them. They were meant to stay at the old base, not lead the emery to their new base.

"They attacked like you said." Pein spoke while gasping for air. "Itachi was killed by Sasuke, Kakuzu by the emery ninjas and Hidan is missing." He then added. Madara sighed, this was not going well at all.

"I know about the attack but I didn't expect them to kill Kakuzu or that idiot Hidan to disappear. As for Itachi, I was hoping Sasuke wouldn't kill him till after my plan was complete. He'll have to bring his plans forward then, he was hoping to do it after the birth." Madara sighed and ran his through his hair.

"Birth?" Pein ask confused.

"Kichi is pregnant." Madara explained with a small smile playing on his lips. Pein and Kisame just stared at him in shock. "Do not tell Kichi of the deaths, if she asks, they are on missions. I don't want anything affecting her condition." He added with a stern look. Both Pein and Kisame nodded still trying to take in the news.

As Sasuke and his team walked away, he smirked to himself as he re-read a piece of paper in his hand. He had ripped out a page of Emi's diary before he was found. It didn't have Emi's location written down but at least he knew where to start.

After three months of searching, Sasuke finally found the hideout.

"You guys can go, I have no further use of you." Sasuke told them calmly as they reached the location. His team just stared at him in disbelief and stared to argue with him about where they would go and what would they could now. They would probably be put to death by all the ninja villages if they stepped foot in them. Sasuke simply shrugged, it wasn't his problem, and he didn't care. He walked away and headed to what looked like the entrance of the base, it was another cave. Sasuke rolled his eyes, did they always stick to caves? It would make their hideouts too obvious now that one hideout was raided by both Konoha and Suna.

He went inside but before he could move any further, Kisame was stood in front of him.

"We've been expecting you." Kisame told him with a smirk and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, leading him to an office.

Madara looked up as the door opened to reveal Sasuke and Kisame. Emi was sat next to him and looked at Sasuke in shock, why was he here? Her tummy had started to show and she had taken to wearing floor length kimonos. Sasuke just stared at Emi until Madara cleared his throat, he couldn't believe that she was really pregnant.

"I've been wondering when you would get here. You took longer than I thought." Madara said once he had Sasuke's attention. Sasuke only grunted in response. "I want you to join the Akatsuki, make the plan for peace happen." He added as he looked over at Emi's tummy and rubbed it gently. "So that Kichi-chan's child only knows of peace, no more war." He then looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke thought for a moment, staring as he watched Madara's hand caress Emi's stomach.

"How do I know your plan will work?" He asked interested as his eyes followed Madara's arm and up to his face. He wanted Emi to live in peace, away from all of this. He hated what his brother had done to her and now she was married to Madara, carrying his child.

"The plan is to cast a genjutsu over the world, make everyone peaceful." Madara told him and stood up. Sasuke watched him with caution. "You will join or I will kill you." He added as he stood behind Emi, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I will join but only for Emi-sama and her child." Sasuke finally spoke.

"Her name is Kichi, not Emi. A stupid name given to her by that weak village. You will address her as Kichi-sama, understood?" Madara hissed at Sasuke. He hated that name they gave her. She was his Kichi and that was that. Sasuke nodded.

Both Tsunade and Gaara had scoured Emi's diary for a location but hadn't found a single clue to her whereabouts. They had noticed a page had been ripped out near her last entry. Emi must have taken it out for some reason. Tsunade was sure the page that was missing had the location on it. Emi must had left the diary for them to find, so why take out the page they needed. Gaara had told her about Sasuke having the diary and what he told them but Tsunade couldn't think why he would have any real interest in her unless he wanted her to revive his clan. Jiraiya was no longer getting any information which lead Tsunade to believe that his informant had been killed during the attack on the Akatsuki base or it was Itachi Uchiha who had been killed by his younger brother.

As the months passed, Tsunade was getting increasingly concerned for Emi's condition. The Akatsuki had no skilled doctor to deliver the baby or even check the baby and the mother were ok. She knew without a doctor, Emi could die during child birth but what worried her the most was if the child wasn't healthy enough to survive. It would kill Emi from the inside. A knock on the door startled Tsunade from her thoughts.

"Enter." She called and Genma walked in.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke and his team were spotted passing by but when they came back, Sasuke wasn't with them." He informed her. Tsunade sighed, Sasuke must have found the Akatsuki, and he must have removed the page, not Emi.

"Bring his team in, we'll make a deal with them. I want to know where Sasuke has gone and why they are no longer with him. It's a good chance he found the Akatsuki's new base and left them to fend for themselves. In return we will let them stay here. Inform the ANBU." She quickly told Genma who nodded and left to get inform ANBU to bring them in.

Another month had passed and it was time for Madara to bring his plan into reality. He was concerned about Emi and his child. She was now six months pregnant. Madara, Pein and Kisame would start the attack and Sasuke would stay with Emi and protect her and the child. He did consider leaving her in the base but there was a risk that Konoha and Suna knew there location. Zetsu had reported that Sasuke's previous team had been captured by Konoha. Therefore Madara decided that Emi should go with them but a safe distance from the fighting.

They set up camp near Konoha but far enough not to be discovered. This was where Emi and Sasuke were to stay until the mission was complete.

Emi was sat in her and Madara's tent rubbing her swollen belly and sighed.

"What's wrong my love?" Madara asked as he heard her sigh. He was concerned about her health, traveling this far wasn't good for her but leaving her at the base was not an option. Konoha and Suna could raid the base while the attack was happening and take her, to use their unborn child to defeat him. He would never but his child in danger if he could help it. He would name his son after his brother, Izuna. He was sure it would be a boy.

"Nothing Madara-koibito, I'm just tired. Do you have to do this?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"It's the only way to achieve peace. I know you want to help my dear and I did plan for this to happen after the birth but this couldn't be helped." He explained as he sat down next to her.

"What if you die?" She asked looking down and Madara frowned annoyed, hoping back his anger at her suggestion.

"I won't, I'm too strong to die by their hands." He hissed at her, causing her to flinch. Emi nodded and looked away. Madara quickly left to keep control of his anger. That women could infuriate him somethings, the only thing stopping him from killing her was her usefulness to him.

"Madara-sama, are you ready?" Pein asked as he and the others walked up behind him.

"Yes, let's move." He answered turning to face them. "Sasuke-kun, protect Kichi-sama, do not leave her on her own." He then added as his eye met Sasuke's.

"Yes Madara-sama." Sasuke nodded and walked over to her tent, sitting outside to keep watch.

"Zetsu will be going back and forth to relay messages. I want to know if they are ok and Zetsu will be able to inform you of any ninja that have slipped past us unless he able to deal with them himself." Madara spoke as he turned to march to Konoha, Kisame and Pein following closely behind.


	24. Chapter 22

Emi stepped out of the tent after she felt Madara's chakra leave. She couldn't believe the man for bringing her and their unborn child to a battle. She didn't care for his reasoning, the traveling on its own was dangerous.

"Kichi-sama stay inside." Sasuke told her as she stood next to his sitting form. Emi looked at him annoyed.

"You will not tell me what to do." She hissed at him in an angry tone and looked into the distance.

"Kichi-sama it's not safe for you to be out in the open." Sasuke told her and stood up.

"It isn't safe for me to here in the first place yet here I am." She said with a sigh and looked at him.

"Kichi…" Sasuke started.

"He's not here now, you will call me Emi." She interrupted him, she was fed up of being called by her birth name. She hated it, it was her past, a past that would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Emi-sama please go back inside and stay hidden. Madara-sama will not be happy if you get hurt." Emi sighed as she stepped back inside the tent, she gave up, there was no point in arguing with him.

"Correction, he wouldn't be happy if his child got hurt, he doesn't care for me." She told him as she disappeared inside and Sasuke's eyes widen. He thought they loved each other. Anger started to fill his body. He wanted to take her away from this but he didn't know where Zetsu was, he was hard to sense at the best of times. If Zetsu saw him taking Emi away, Madara would be back here in no time and find them or he would have to fight a man who he had no idea of his abilities.

Once the last of the Akatsuki started their assault on Konoha, Tsunade sent a team to the Akatsuki base. She was sure that Madara wouldn't bring Emi close to danger, even if he didn't care about her, he at least cared for his child. If they could get Emi, they could stop Madara. She had sent Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura to get her back. She knew that Emi would need to see her father and Sakura would be able check on her condition. As for Naruto, he and Emi were like brother and sister, he would at least cheer her up and protect her with his life. She knew that Kakashi and Naruto wouldn't give up until they had her back.

The remaining members of Team Seven arrived at the base to find it abandoned.

"Where are they?" Naruto wondered out loud as they searched the base, looking for clues on where they were and how long ago they left.

"He took her to the fight." Kakashi spoke as his heart dropped in realisation. She was out there near the war that was starting up. "We need to search the surrounding area, they properly made camp somewhere nearby and left her there." Kakashi explained. "Sakura, what would her condition be like now?" He asked worried, traveling large distances properly aren't good for her.

"Well Tsunade said that Emi is around six months pregnant. Walking long distances will be hard for her and cause a lot of pain in her feet. I don't think they could have gone far. Half a days' walk would take all day for Emi because of needing to rest. I doubt they would carried her if they were heartless enough to take her to the battle." Sakura explained and Kakashi nodded.

"We search for any signs of a camp. We need to find her, not only is she my daughter and carrying my grandchild. She could be the only way to stop Madara." Kakashi told them and they started their search.

After a few bored hours of sitting outside Emi's tent and listening to the explosions form the fight a few miles away, Sasuke felt a familiar chakra heading his way. He could hear Emi's soft snoring from the tent. He didn't want her getting excited over this, it might not even be them. He waited till the chakra got closer to recognise it. It was his old team, Team Seven, they must have gone to the base to raid it and found that they weren't there. Sasuke thought about revealing his chakra but did he really want her to go back to Konoha? He weighted up the options, Konoha was a lot better choice than letting her stay with Madara. At least in Konoha she had family and people who really loved her.

As he let his charka reveal itself, Zetsu appeared behind him.

" _Sasuke-kun_ you're letting your control slip." Zetsu warned him. Sasuke jumped and quickly concealed his chakra again. He hoped it was enough for Team Seven to notice. Sasuke quickly apologised and looked behind to see him.

"Do you have a message from Madara-sama?" Sasuke asked as he regained his calm composure.

"No, _he sent me to see how Kichi-sama and the child is_." Zetsu told him and waited for Sasuke's response.

"She's resting, the journey tired her out. She and the child are fine." Sasuke told him and Zetsu nodded before melting into the ground. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, Zetsu hadn't picked up on what he was really doing.

As Team Seven ran through the trees, Naruto felt someone's chakra nearby before it quickly disappeared again.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you feel that?" Naruto asked as he ran a little faster to keep up with Kakashi.

"Yes, head in that direction." He ordered and picked up the pace.

Team Seven reached a clearing and stayed hidden the trees. They could see Sasuke sitting in the camp. Naruto went to run out into the clearing when Kakashi held him back. Kakashi wanted to do the same, he wanted to get his daughter back. He wanted to march right up to Sasuke and demand his daughters' whereabouts from him.

"Not yet Naruto, we don't even know if she's here or how many emeries there are." Kakashi told him calmly as he dragged Naruto into more of the undergrowth.

"But Kakashi-sensei what if we don't attack now and more emeries arrive." Naruto protested. Sakura sighed, annoyed with them both. They had a shot at getting their old teammate back too and they were only concerned with Emi.

"Sasuke-kun." They heard a women's voice call, they knew then that Emi was there. They watched as Sasuke stood up and looked inside the tent he was sat outside. He was having a conversation with her before looking through a backpack by the camp fire. Kakashi noticed that the camp seemed to be deserted apart from Emi and Sasuke, he couldn't sense any other chakra signals.

Sasuke got out some food and sighed. He knew that Team Seven where watching but he didn't dare let them know he knew. He went back to the tent and passed Emi the food.

Kakashi decided to make a move. He sent Naruto and Sakura to the other side of the clearing and to stay in the undergrowth until he signalled otherwise. He stepped out of hiding and Sasuke looked at him.

"I was wondering when you would come out of hiding." Sasuke spoke calmly. Emi froze and slowly moved to the opening of the tent. "Emi-sama stay inside." Sasuke warned looking at the tent as he heard her move. She sighed and sat down where she was before.

"Sasuke-kun I just want my daughter back." Kakashi pleaded as he walked towards him. Sasuke smirked slightly. Emi heard her fathers' voice, she wanted to run to him but Sasuke would be able to hold her back. She refused to use her sound jutsu, she didn't know if it could hurt the child or not.

"I'm not stopping you." Sasuke answered as Kakashi slowly got closer. Sasuke moved away from the tent and allowed Kakashi to enter it.

Emi looked up at her father and gasped with a wide smile on her face.

"Dad!" She shouted with happiness as she jumped up to hug him. Kakashi smiled and held her in her arms gently. He looked down and sighed. He was upset that he couldn't save her from Madara until now. They pulled away slowly and he took her hand, gently pulling her out of the tent.

"Sasuke-kun you can come with us too." Kakashi said as Sasuke stood in front of them. Sasuke shook his head and smiled.

"No, my hate will only poison the village." He told them as he stepped forward and kissed Emi's knuckles. "Forgive me Emi-sama." He whispered on her knuckles as his lips touched her skin. Emi smiled.

"You are Sasuke-kun. Please come back to the village, my child may need your guidance one day." Emi told him as he looked up at her. Sasuke smiled again before looking at Kakashi.

"I may come back to the village but not until I am sure the Uchiha curse won't infect the village again." He told them and allowed them to pass. "Go quick, before Zetsu comes back." Kakashi nodded and smiled at his former student.

He picked Emi up in his arms and ran towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Emi-chan!" Naruto cried happily and smiled as he bounced on the spot due to his excitement.

"Why isn't Sasuke-kun coming?" Sakura asked as she looked back at Sasuke who had sat back down outside the tent.

"He's choosing to stay." Kakashi told them and set off back to the village. Sakura looked back at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. She wanted him back but she had tried, everyone close to him had tried and they failed each time. Maybe he would come back in his own time.

They entered the village from the back to avoid Madara from seeing them. Sakura had decided it would be best to take Emi to the hospital after finding out that Emi hadn't seen a doctor since she was two months pregnant.


	25. Chapter 23

When they reached the hospital, Tsunade was there trying to deal with the influx of injured ninja.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called her over as they entered. Tsunade turned annoyed someone wanted her, she had too much to do. As her eyes fell on Emi, they light up and quickly rushed over.

"Emi-san!" Tsunade cried as she pulled Emi into a hug now that Kakashi had put her down on her feet. "How far along are you?" Tsunade asked concerned as she pulled away and looked Emi up and down for any obvious injuries.

"About six months I think." Emi told her as she placed a hand on her own swollen tummy. "Sakura-san wants me to get checked out since I haven't seen a doctor for four months." Emi then added and watched Tsunade's eyes widen.

Tsunade quickly led Emi into a private room and started to examine her. Kakashi waited nervously outside, he was concern for his daughter and her child. Even though it was Madara child, it was also Emi's child and his grandchild. He would help her through this no matter what.

A few long minutes later Tsunade came out of the room with Emi. Kakashi looked up at his daughter, he wanted to know what was going on. Tsunade left the two talk while she rushed off to heal who she could.

"Is everything ok?" Kakashi quickly asked and Emi smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, I and the baby are healthy. There's nothing to worry about dad." She quickly reassured him. Kakashi sighed with relief.

"Emi I will help you through this, I promise." Kakashi told her, he didn't want her to feel alone in this. Emi nodded and sighed.

"I know dad but first we have a mad man to stop." She told him and stood up. Kakashi looked confused. Surely Tsunade had told her that she was no condition to fight?

"Emi you can't fight." He quickly told her sternly as he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going any further.

"I know that dad. Tsunade has a plan but she has to stay here to heal people. Her skill is needed her more than on the battlefield. She wants me to go on the front line cuffed and with kunai to my throat. Madara will see me and stop the fight. Hopefully he will surrender." She explained as Shikaku walked up to them. He smiled lazily and showed her the cuffs before looking at Kakashi who looked like he was about to die from worry. His face had all the colour drained out of it.

"You can't come with us. Madara would never believe you would harm your own daughter Kakashi-san." Shikaku said quickly before Kakashi could ask to help. Kakashi nodded and sighed, he had hoped that Shikaku would allow it but he was right, Madara would know it was a trap if he was there. Shikaku placed the cuffs on Emi's wrist. "They won't be locked Emi-san, just in case he does go to attack, I may not be able to block the attack." Shikaku explained when she looked confused from the lack of the click sound from the cuffs. Shikaku led her away and they headed to the battlefield just outside the village gates.

Madara looked ahead to see when the next lot of fresh troops would be attack. His eyes widened as he saw Emi being restrained and a kunai at her throat.

"Zetsu!" He called, he needed to make sure this wasn't a trick. He needed to make sure his child was safe.

"Yes Madara-sama." The plant man spoke as he raised out from the ground.

"Check on Kichi-chan and be quick about it." He ordered, he would hold off any more attacks until he was sure that it wasn't her. He wouldn't put it past Konoha to try and trick him like that.

"Sasuke-kun." Zetsu called as he arrived at the camp. He quickly looked around to find it deserted. Madara wasn't going to be happy about this. He quickly made his way back.

Once Zetsu informed Madara, Madara's temper soured. How dare Sasuke betray him!

"Uchiha Madara!" Someone shouted to get his attention. Madara had turned his back to the battlefield while he spoke to Zetsu. He turned and saw Emi with a kunai to her throat and cuffs on her wrists. She looked up at him in fear. Madara decided to play on the ninjas' conscience, after all, Konoha's ninjas were soft.

"Release my wife! How dare you attack a defenceless woman!" Madara roared at the man who was holding Emi. Shikaku smirked, he had a feeling he would try to make him feel guilty for it.

"Surrender Uchiha! Your wife may be a leaf ninja held as a prisoner by you but the child she carries isn't. Surrender or lose your child." Shikaku told him with a smirk still playing on his lips. He lowered the kunai from Emi's throat to her stomach. Emi looked at Madara, surely he wouldn't let his child die? Madara's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that from a Konoha ninja. Maybe they weren't as soft as they use to be. He couldn't risk his child's life, he would have no choice. If he allowed the death of the child, no doubt they would heal Emi and send her out to battle. She would be what they needed alongside Naruto's never ending chakra to win the battle. She would be able to fend off attacks while Naruto attacked with his clones. Even with Gaara getting involved at the moment, it was harder than he had originally planned to attack Konoha. It would be next to impossible to get her back until he won the battle. But by killing the child they would also stop her from having children again. This would mean that he wouldn't be able to use her Kekkei Genkai with the Sharingan. It would be easier to surrender and pass his plans onto his child. He had no doubt in his mind that the child would grow up to hate Konoha for the stunt they were pulling now. Why would a child want to live in a village that not only threatened his mother and father's life, but also his own. He knew that Emi would most likely tell their child that she loved Madara with all her heart because who would want their child to know that they were born out of a forced duty? This would fuel the child's hatred even more. If he surrendered he would be executed, if he carried on with the battle, he would lose his child and possibly the only child worthy of being the head of the Uchiha clan after him. He sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"I surrender." Madara gave in and stopped all attacks. His child was worth more alive than died. He knew that Emi would raise it to be an excellent ninja, after all Pein was her tutor. He hoped his child would take the revenge needed against Konoha and make his father proud. Little did Madara know, Emi wasn't planning on her child knowing anything about Madara. Her child will never know of the man who enslaved her and tried to destroy her new home.

Shikaku moved the kunai away from Emi and placed it back in his weapon pouch. Madara walked down to them and stop in front of Emi as they cuffed him and placed chakra restraints on him.

"Kichi-chan…" Madara started to speak. He wanted to make sure that she would care and train his child to the best of her ability. He needed to make sure his child would know about him and his plans, he also wanted to make sure the baby was named after his brother.

"Uchiha you will never be known as my child's father and I hope you rot in hell." Emi hissed as she interrupted him. Madara looked at her in shock.

"But he'll find out he's an Uchiha. He was going to take Izuna as his name." Madara countered as he quickly got over his shock.

"Then he will be known as Itachi-kun's child, at least he will think he was created in love not duty. My child will not have any name you gave." Emi told him with a smirk. Madara's face dropped, he couldn't believe this. Madara was quickly led away before he could say anymore.

Once he was out of sight, Shikaku removed the cuffs off Emi's wrists. She sighed and rubbed her wrists lightly.

"Are you ok Emi-san?" Shikaku asked worried and placed his hand on her shoulder. There was no point she was stressed, he was worried that Tsunade was asking too much of Emi when she came up with the plan.

"Yes, I'm just glad this is all over." She told him with a smile as she looked back at him.

"Emi-chan." A low voice called her. Emi turned and saw Gaara standing there, watching her.

"Raccoon." Emi smiled and stepped towards him. She watched his eyes move down from her face to her stomach. Emi looked down ashamed. She felt two arms envelop her into a hug. She looked up to see who it was, she gasped as she saw it was Gaara. She thought he might not feel the same about her now that she was carrying another mans' child.

"I missed you so much Kitty, I will never let anyone take you again." He whispered in her ear. Emi smiled as a few tears ran down her cheeks.


	26. Epilogue

"Itachi! Naozumi!" Emi called from the kitchen of her home in Suna. Two boys ran in from the garden. One was six years old, long black hair and onyx eyes. He looked just like an Uchiha. The other, four years old, red hair with a white streak running through the wavy locks and teal green eyes.

"Mamma!" The youngest one shouted and opened his arms up for her to pick him up. Emi smiled and held out her hand for eldest while the youngest rested on her hip. The boy slowly took her hand and sighed. Emi looked down at him worried. She was aware that her eldest looked nothing like Gaara and he only had some of her facial features. She knew he didn't feel a part of their family because of that.

"What is it Itachi-kun?" She asked as they walked into the hallway.

"The villagers say that the Kazekage isn't my father." He said looking down at the floor. Emi sighed and stopped, placing Naozumi down on his feet.

"Grandpa is in the lounge, go play with him." She said with a smile while kneeling on the floor. Naozumi's eyes lit up and he ran into the lounge. There was silence until a small cry of shock can from a man who was clearly too engrossed in his adult book and relaxed to notice a small child creep up and pounce on him.

Emi looked at Itachi and smiled. "I was hoping to tell you this when you were older and able to understand it better. But I don't want those idiots hurting you." She told him and hissed the last part about the villagers, Itachi looked at her confused. "They are right when they say that Gaara-kun isn't your father." She added after taking a deep breathe. Itachi gasped and looked shocked. "Your father was Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha? I'm an Uchiha!? Mamma why are you with Gaara-sama? Why aren't you with my papa? Why do I have papa's name?" Itachi asked confused and slightly angry. Emi frowned when he used Gaara's name instead of papa like he used to. She knew she would be bombarded with questions.

"Yes you are an Uchiha, your real father died in battle, protecting Konoha." She explained the already agreed lie between herself and the others, even Sasuke agreed to it during one of his visits when Itachi was only a few months old. His hate for his brother and Konoha had gone and he wanted to be a part of the new Uchiha's life. "Do you remember Sasuke-kun? He visited us last year." She asked the boy and he nodded slowly. "Well Sasuke-kun is your uncle." She added and smiled as Itachi's eyes lit up but then he frowned.

"Why are you with Gaara-sama now?" He asked again trying to understand how it all worked. This is why Emi wanted to wait but she knew if he didn't know now and the villagers carried on telling things, he would drift away from her. She didn't want another Uchiha taken by the curse of hatred.

"Well I knew Gaara-sama when I was a little girl, before I moved to Konoha, I lived here in Suna." Emi started to explain. "When your father died, Gaara-sama looked after me, I was pregnant with you when he died. That's why you have his name. I know you'll be just as strong as your real papa." She added trying to hold back her tears. Itachi noticed and hugged her.

"Mamma do you love my new papa like you loved my real papa?" Itachi asked and Emi nodded with a small smile. It seemed that Itachi was accepting Gaara as his father and wasn't angry about it either. "Then Gaara-sama will be my papa…" Itachi went quiet for a moment. "Mamma?" He looked up at her.

"Yes Itachi-kun?" She asked worried something else was wrong.

"Can I meet my real papa?" He asked looking down upset. Itachi had no idea how much he looked like Itachi even though he was really Madara's son. She couldn't see any evil in the boy, he was innocent and she hoped he would stay that way for as long as possible.

"Yes, I have some pictures of him, I'm sure Sasuke can bring some when he next visits. When we go to Konoha soon, I will take you to his resting place." She told him with a smile. Sasuke had been keeping away in case Itachi noticed their likeness to each other and he wanted to avoid any questions. Now this was out in the open he would visit more. Itachi smiled happily, he was upset he wouldn't know his real father but he understood that his mother need another man to look after her and him. "Come on, let's see Grandpa, and make sure that he and your brother haven't destroyed the lounge." Emi said with a smile as she stood up and held her hand out for Itachi.

The pair walked into the lounge to find Kakashi standing on the ceiling while reading his book. Emi looked around for Naozumi but couldn't see him anywhere. She started to panic.

"Dad! Where's Naozumi?!" She shouted at him worried and angry that he would let the young boy out of his sight. Kakashi looked down at her confused.

"He was here just two seconds ago and rambling about seeing Gaara-sama." Kakashi said as he looked around for the excitable four year old. If he didn't know better he would say the child was really Naruto's. He couldn't work out how that child never ran out of energy. Then again the child could be jumping around with endless energy and then go out like a light less than a second later. He still couldn't work how that child could give him the slip too, he was just like Gaara in that aspect. Emi started to panic even more and Kakashi came down from the ceiling. Itachi tried to calm his mother down by hugging her leg as she held him close to her, not wanting to lose him either.

A few seconds later, sand started to swirl in the lounge. Gaara appeared, holding a giggling Naozumi in his arms. Emi ran to them and hugged them both tightly.

"The sand transported him to me, it appears he's learning how to control the sand. Or the sand is trying to teach him." Gaara said with a small smile playing on his lips while he sighed.

"Mamma!" Naozumi cried and reached out for her. "Sand took me to papa!" He cried happily as she took him in her arms. Emi sighed, she would have to watch him like a hawk now.

She sat down on the sofa and patted the spot next to her for Itachi to sit. She had watched him as he watched them hug and smile. She knew he was feeling left out, she could see the sadness in his eyes. Gaara noticed the change in Itachi as well. He had watched the boy grow and treated him as his own but he knew that Itachi always knew he wasn't really his son.

"Itachi-kun." Gaara called to get Itachi's attention as he jumped on the sofa and cuddled up to Emi.

"Papa?" Itachi looked up at Gaara with worry in his eyes but his voice didn't show it. He was worried that now he knew the truth, Gaara wouldn't want to be his new papa anymore.

"Your mother has told you?" He asked as sat down on the sofa opposite where Kakashi had also made himself comfortable. Itachi nodded and looked down. "You are still a son to me Itachi-kun, blood related or not." Gaara said with a smile as Itachi looked up in shock. He smiled back and ran to Gaara, jumping on him to hug him. Gaara laughed and hugged Itachi tight to him.


End file.
